Dans ma tête, un poisson bleu vient de mourir
by Ayakai
Summary: [a.u.][Dir en Grey] Kyo et Die s'apprêtent à quitter le lycée : derniers jours d'innocence enfantine avant de rentrer dans le monde des adultes... dont ils auraient pu profiter si un première année n'avait pas décidé de s'évanouir à leurs pieds.
1. Eclat de soupir

**Auteur : **Ayakai (ayakaiorange.fr)**  
Genre : **a.u., yaoi, comique, nostalgique**  
Couples : **on verra ça plus tard !  
**Spoiler :** vous allez bien vous bidonner XD !  
**Disclaimer :** les dir ne sont pas à moi et ce sont bien les seuls !  
**Mot de l'auteur :** une fic commencée à une date indéfinie et qui sera ma deuxième fic à chapitre ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la finir !  
Please, enjoy the trip (mais fumez pas trop de cigarettes rigolotes !)  
Aya, fatiguée

**Dans Ma tête, un poisson bleu vient de mourir.**

**Chapitre 1 : éclat de soupir**

« Et les beach boys chantaient... et les beach boys chantaient... »  
- Euh... Kyo, c'est quoi ce truc à la con que tu fredonnes ?  
- C'est pas un truc à la con ! Répliqua le jeune homme en lançant un regard assassin à celui qui l'importunait.  
Un haussement de sourcil amusé lui répondit, un léger sourire. Si, c'était un truc à la con, mais ça ne servirait à rien de le lui répéter, il n'écouterait pas.  
- Et les oiseaux chantaient...  
- Nan ! C'est les beach boys, imbéciles !  
- Tu chantes des conneries, j'en chante aussi !  
- Tu chantes comme un pied, Die !  
- Depuis quand les pieds chantent ?  
Le rouquin leva son pied au niveau des yeux de son ami, et couina d'une voix affreusement contrefaite :  
- Et les oiseaux chantaient, et les oiseaux chantaient !  
- Et toi, tu vas fermer ta gueule !  
Un grand éclat de rire les firent se retourner, stoppant par la même occasion la tentative d'assassinat de Die sur Kyo. Un jeune... euh... homme ou femme ? Ils restèrent tous les deux interdits, se demandant s'ils devaient se fier à l'uniforme où à la coupe de cheveux de l'individu qui se foutait allégrement de leur gueule en secouant sa longue chevelure châtain.  
- Tu te fous de nous, c'est ça ? Grogna le chanteur.  
La... créature ? S'arrêta soudainement, les contemplant d'un air effrayé avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Euh... c'était quoi exactement ?  
- Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?  
- C'est ton chant mélodieux qui l'a attiré imbécile, fit Die d'un air profondément hautain.  
- C'est surtout le tien... lorsque ta douce voix s'élève dans les airs, ça fait exactement le même bruit que lorsqu'on tape deux casseroles l'une contre l'autre !  
- Tu peux carrément dire que je chante comme une casserole ! S'indigna le rouquin.  
- Deux casseroles, corrigea Kyo avec un regard profondément désolé. Tu ne peux pas taper une casserole contre elle-même !  
- Espèce de sale petit...  
- Excusez-moi ?  
Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de leur pseudo-dispute, ils se retournèrent de concert pour rester encore une fois bouche bées. Cette fois on voyait clairement que c'était un mec, mais il était... Mon Dieu comme il était beau ! Des cheveux noirs presque bleus tombant en bordel calculé sur ses épaules musclées. Il était grand, de sur crois. Pas autant que Die, mais grand tout de même.  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu passer un mec hyper-féminin avec de longs cheveux châtains.  
- Et des fou rires sur commande ? Interrogea le grand roux avec un air tout à fait sérieux.  
Un regard tout aussi glacial que glacé lui répondit. La claaasse ! En plus d'être un canon de beauté, ce mec avait autant de classe que le plus grand méchant du plus grand des jeux vidéos !  
- Un mec qui ressemble tellement à une fille qu'on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un mec ? Rectifia Kyo en foutant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.  
Le regard du brun s'éclaira et il demanda d'une voix beaucoup plus vivante, un frémissement sur ses lèvres pourpres :  
- Oui ! C'est lui ! Où est-il parti ?!  
- Euh... par là d'où tu es arrivé, répondit le blond.  
- Par là d'où il est parti !  
- Y'a de l'écho ici, marmonna Kyo en écrasant sans en avoir l'air la main de Die, malheureusement posée sur le sol à côté de lui.  
- Et merde...  
Un bruit de cavalcade et ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls sur le toit du lycée. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils, profondément intrigué, tandis que son ami renonçait à comprendre et s'allongeait , les pieds dans le vide.  
- C'est sympa de voir les beautés du lycées défiler devant nous comme ça ! Commenta-t-il.  
- C'est vrai mais... Die... avant qu'il n'arrive, tu m'avais traité de petit, non ?  
Silence.  
- Moi ? Franchement je m'en souviens pas, dans ce cas !

- Monsieur Andou, serait-il envisageable que vous songiez à suivre le cours ?  
- Euh...  
Die leva les yeux vers son prof de japonais ancien et resta à le fixer. Puis il baissa lentement les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains : c'est-à-dire une superbe reproduction d'un Bob l'éponge en plastique (1) et une gomme sur laquelle il avait dessiné une bouche et des yeux. Il les rangea précipitamment dans sa trousse et posa ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau.  
- Ouais, maintenant ça devrait être envisageable.  
- Parfait. Donc somme je le disais, le kanji...  
- Die, là tu dois te sentir ridicule, non ?  
Le jeune homme jeta un regard assassin à Kyo, derrière lui, et lui tira la langue. Il n'avait aucunement honte, il était juste un peu embêté d'avoir été interrompu en pleines retrouvailles de Bob et Gumgum-chan. Se résignant à devoir suivre un cours inintéressant au possible en compagnie du très cher professeur Niikura-sama et de la classe de gens sérieux et tout aussi inintéressante que le cours, qu'il subissait depuis presque bientôt une année scolaire. Heureusement qu'il y avait Kyo qui le soutenait dans son projet « affichez votre différence » et qui, lui aussi, osait porter la chemise en dehors du pantalon, la cravate à moitié dénouée, les bracelets à pique et à perles et les boucles d'oreilles. Lui-même ne portait pas de boucles d'oreilles, mais assumait parfaitement ses cheveux trop longs.  
- Andou !!  
Il sursauta violemment et se cogna le coude contre le rebord de sa table. Le professeur avait l'air passablement de mauvaise humeur et Die sentit venir les ennuis comme une fille sent venir ses règles. Bon, la comparaison semblait totalement inappropriée, excepté par le fait que la lutte risquait d'être sanglante et douloureuse.  
- Tu viendras avec moi dans mon bureau à la fin du cours.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, déjà ? Comme les règles ? Non, pire que ça...

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous enfuir par la fenêtre, monsieur Andou, ça ne fonctionnera pas.  
- Ah bon ? Dommage ?  
_Non, j'y crois pas, ce crétin l'a vraiment fait... _soupira mentalement Kyo en jetant un regard désolé à son ami, qui semblait bien malin, à cheval sur le montant de la fenêtre.  
Légèrement désespéré, il adressa un dernier signe de main à Die avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Pas de pitié pour les imbéciles, il ne l'attendrait pas !

Kaoru attendit que le dernier élève soit parti pour s'approcher de Die et s'asseoir sur son bureau.  
- OK, Daisuke, c'est quoi ton problème, ces derniers temps ?  
- Oh ! Trois fois rien, mentit le lycéen, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout ! J'ai du mal à me concentrer pendant vos cours Niikura-_sensei.  
_Le prof leva les yeux au ciel et assena une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son élève.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'évertues à m'appeler Niikura-sensei alors qu'on vit sous le même toit depuis bientôt deux mois ?  
Le plus jeune baissa les yeux, un peu embêté. La logique aurait voulu qu'il présente ses excuses à Kaoru pour se foutre de lui de la sorte, et pour être sans arrêt agressif et dédaigneux avec lui, mais ce n'était pas les règles du jeu. C'était son unique défense face à un adulte et il en usait et abusait.  
- Sans doute parce que tu fais tellement plus vieux que moi que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !  
- Die, arrête ! T'es vraiment trop con de continuer ton petit jeu de gamin du haut de tes 20 ans ! C'est quoi ton but ? M'énerver pour que je te colle un carton au prochain devoir, que du coup tu n'ai pas la moyenne et que tu sois obligé de retripler ton année...  
- Ce qui reviendrait à me faire volontairement virer du lycée ! Pourquoi pas ? Ça m'avancera pas à grand-chose d'y rester !  
Kaoru leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel.  
- Si tu continues à raconter des conneries, je te vire de mon appartement !  
- Ouais, et tu laisses le pauvre gosse que je suis dormir sous un carton, dans la rue ?  
- Tu iras voler une carte de menu dans le restau où tu bosses pour te fair un toit !  
- Mort de rire... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester, exactement ?  
Le regard du prof se fit plus sombre. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et tendit une petite pochette transparente à Die.  
- J'ai trouvé ça dans ton sac de sport, tout à l'heure.  
- Depuis quand tu fouilles mon sac ?!  
- Depuis que tu le ranges dans mon bureau. Enfin bref, je voulais savoir pourquoi il y avait ça dans ton sac.  
- Pourquoi, t'en veux aussi ? C'est le composant principal des cigarettes qui font rire ! Répliqua le lycéen avec un petit sourire amusé.  
- Je ne plaisante pas... Tu fumes ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas te blâmer, j'en fume aussi, mais tu ne laisses surtout pas ça traîner dans ton sac de sport, s'il te plaît !!  
Die se renfrogna et rangea le sachet dans son paquet de tabac.  
- C'est tout ?! Je peux y aller, maintenant ?  
Kaoru descendit de la table et fit un geste évasif de main.  
- C'est bon, tu peux aller te défoncer avec ton petit copain le nain ! Essaye juste de rentrer avant minuit, histoire d'avoir le temps de dormir et de faire les trois exercices de japonais ancien que j'ai donné !

En sortant du bâtiment, Die eut la surprise de tomber sur Kyo, affalé sur un banc dans la cours déserte de l'école. Depuis quand le décoloré l'attendait à la sortie d'une de ses nombreuses entrevues avec Kaoru ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kyo ? Tu as bouffé des hormones féminines et tu te prends pour une amante attendant son amoureux à la fin des cours ?  
- Oho ! Et toi t'as mangé un clown ?  
Le rouquin attrappa son ami par les épaules et le poussa vers la sortie du lycée.  
- Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'attendre, tout d'un coup ?  
- Je me suis juste rappelé qu'il nous restait une semaine de cours et que c'était la fin du lycée. Et qu'on risquait de ne plus se voir, donc qu'il était important qu'on profite de nos dernières soirées ensemble !  
Die se sentit triste à cette idée. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire les 400 coups ensembles, insouciants et irresponsables comme seules des lycéens pouvaient encore l'être. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans l'air hivernal. Une sorte de plainte nostalgique.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que le lycée se finisse, avoua Kyo en regardant passer un oiseau, loin au-dessus d'eux.  
- Moi non plus, j'ai tout à y perdre.  
- C'est vrai que tu n'es plus chez tes parents et que tu travailles déjà...  
- Ouais...  
Ils marchèrent un peu en silence, ce qui était inhabituel au jugé de leur débit de connerie à la minute en temps normal.  
- Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Dans le parc le plus proche, proposa le blond en haussant les épaules.  
- ça marche, j'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin, de toutes façons.

- Die, comment ça se passe, avec Niikura-sensei ?  
Occupé à se rouler un pétard, le rouquin de réagit pas tout de suite à la question de Kyo.  
- Comment ça « comment ça se passe » ?  
- Bah, tu vis avec lui, non ?  
- Euh ouais...  
- Et ? Il est gentil ?  
Die haussa les épaules et prit quelques instants pour finir son joint, l'allumer et tirer dessus. Il recracha doucement la fumée en s'appuyant contre le dossier du banc. Il faisait nuit, froid, mais il se sentait bien.  
- Kaoru est un type sympa il cuisine bien et ferait une très bonne femme au foyer, mais il est trop sérieux. Je veux dire, tant qu'à faire j'aurai aimé me trouver un colocataire qui aime faire la fête.  
- Hum, hum... tu comptes te défoncer tout seul, ou... ?  
- Oh ! Pardon !  
Il tendit le pétard fumant à son ami et plongea ses yeux dans le ciel hivernal.  
Ça faisait maintenant presque deux heures qu'ils étaient assis dans ce parc, à discuter à bâtons rompus. Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement leurs deux silhouettes blafardes, projetant leurs ombres gigantesques dans l'allée de terre. Le rouquin eut de vagues reminiscences de blanche-neige en regardant ondoyer l'ombre des arbres morts. Comme quoi, les Disney sont des films choquants. Il en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à son compagnon.  
- Ah ouais, carrément ! Imagine une vilaine sorcière sortir de derrière un arbre en te tendant une pomme bien rouge, se marra ce dernier.  
- Ne serait-ce pas une preuve que je suis la plus belle ?  
- Je te laisse volontairement ma place dans le concours de beauté, je ne me suis jamais considéré comme une éventuelle princesse !  
Ils philosophèrent encore quelques minutes sur le fait d'être une princesse et sur l'effet négatif des dessins animés Disney sur la santé mental avant de s'intéresser sérieusement aux ombres des arbres morts.  
- Putain Die, j'ai vu bouger un truc entre les arbres, là-bas !!  
- Pas d'inquiétude, je suis la plus belle, c'est pour moi que la sorcière vient, se marra le rouquin, de plus en plus explosé par la drogue.  
- Je ne plaisante pas !  
- T'as trop fumé, Kyo !  
- J'aurai bien aimé avoir trop fumé, mais avec ce que tu tires, je risque pas !  
Et c'était le cas, mais il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde. Au lieu de ça, il perdit son regard dans les branchages et les troncs entremêlés des arbres tués par l'hiver. Tirant une taffe sur ce qui restait du pauvre petit joint qui fut, un jour, un grand cône, il se mit à observer avec attention un des arbres qi se trouvait être plus petit et posséder des cheveux. Des cheveux ?  
- Putain de merde, Kyo ! Y'a un arbre qui a des cheveux !!  
- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?  
- Attends, mains c'est craignos ! Depuis quand les arbres ont des cheveux ?!  
- Depuis qu'ils font mois d'un mètre 80 et viennent vers nous en titubant !  
- Mais c'est vrai en plus !! Putain Kyo, c'est les boules !!  
- Moi je m'en fous, si c'est la sorcière de blanche-neige, c'est pour toi qu'elle vient !  
Die se demanda brièvement si, finalement, Kyo n'avait pas trop fumé au jugé de sa faible tolérance à la drogue. Cet arbre chevelu qui s'avançait vers eux avait tout du film d'horreur et lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé. La silhouette passa dans le faisceau d'un lampadaire, et le rouquin eut la bonne surprise de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un arbre mais bien d'une femme, qui marchait vers eux.  
- C'est Sadako, elle vient de chercher, lui murmura Kyo à l'oreille avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Arrête Kyo, c'est pas drôle, répliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'inconnue.  
Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux... Tout d'un coup elle accéléra brusquement le pas et Die hurla en agrippant le bras de Kyo. Puis la femme s'écroula à leurs pieds et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils restèrent tous les à la fixer, comme les deux imbéciles qu'ils étaient, dans un silence seulement troublé par la rumeur de la circulation et l'écho du cri de Die.  
- Die ?  
- Oui ?  
- Elle porte l'uniforme masculin de notre lycée...  
- Pour une femme c'est embêtant...  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- ...  
- Die ?  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est l'asexué de cette après-midi.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu sais ? Les pieds qui chantent ?  
- Ah ! Ouais, OK.  
- Die ?  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Tu me fais mal au bras.  
- Pardon mais c'est nerveux;  
- Die ?  
- Tu peux poser ta question sans mettre « Die ? » devant à chaque fois, tu sais ?  
- Ouais mais... qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Fin du chapitre 1

(1) Je ne sais pas si les japonais connaissent Bob l'éponge, mais on va dire que si

_Mwahaha ! J'ai fini le premier chapitre de la seconde fic à chapitre de ma carrière ! (larmes d'émotions) Alors ? Alors ? Ça promet d'être très con comme truc XD ! Je crois que je vais beaucoup aimer le couple Kyo/Die ! Bon, y'a plus qu'à espérer que je ne sois pas la seule à m'éclater là-dessus !  
(14/08/07 ; 00:48)  
Aya, motivée pour attaquer le second chapitre _


	2. Et si un soir, dans un parc

**Auteur : **Ayakai (ayakaiorange.fr)  
**Genre : **euh... plus dramatique que prévu...  
**Couples : **Je n'en sais pas grand-chose moi-même --  
**Spoiler :** Quel va être la réaction de Kao quand Die rentrera complètement défoncé et en belle compagnie ?  
**Disclaimer :** Panamoi... mais comme ils ne sont à personne d'autre, je m'en fous XD !  
**Mot de l'auteur :** L'art de commencer une fic sans scénario (suite)... Je commence à avoir une idée de comment ça va tourner ! En tous cas, deux chapitres en une soirée, c'est un record (plus le chapitre de Dead Tree, ça fait 3 !).  
Ne fumez pas trop de cigarettes rigolotes, s'il vous plaît XD ! Cette fic n'est pas une incitation à fumer de la beu (bon, j'avoue que c'est pas non plus une contre-indication).  
Aya, droguée au thé

**Dans Ma tête, un poisson bleu vient de mourir.**

**Chapitre 2 : et si un soir, dans un parc...**

Il fallut peu de temps aux deux garçons pour prendre une décision. Enfin, il leur fallut surtout peu de temps pour prendre l'asexué avec eux et le ramener en quatrième vitesse chez Kaoru. Le mot d'ordre était « faire semblant de transporter un camarade bourré ». Et la prière était « pourvu que personne ne grille qu'il est dans les pommes ! ». Cela n'empêchait pas Die de sentir tous les regards dans leur dos, essayant de comprendre ce que faisaient trois lycéens aux couleurs de cheveux inhabituelles, dans une rue à 7h du soir. En en portant un, qui plus est ! Enfin, le ridicule ne tue pas, et au moins la drogue lui donnait l'impression que l'inconnu était tout léger.

Lorsqu'on sonna au parlophone (2), Kaoru décida qu'il y avait un démon pour les gens innocents qui voulaient juste prendre une douche en toute tranquillité. Il hésita brièvement à aller répondre, mais empoigna finalement une serviette pour l'accrocher à ses hanches : c'était peut-être Die qui avait oublié ses clés... ou alors qui était trop défoncé pour trouver le trou de la serrure, comme ça lui arrivait relativement souvent.  
Il décrocha le combiné et répondit d'une voix agressive :  
- Ouais, c'est qui ?  
- C'est Die.  
- Trop défoncé pour trouver le trou de la serrure ?  
- Entre autre, mais c'est surtout que j'ai pas les mains libres pour fouiller dans mon sac.  
- Je te laisserai volontiers à la porte pour t'apprendre à ne pas fumer en semaine, mais tu m'intrigues... J'ouvre.  
_Pas les mains libres, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ses mains ?  
_Le brun se sécha rapidement et enfila un pantalon sans prendre la peine de mettre un slip. Ça faisait un peu érotisme à deux balles de porter un fut sans sous-vêtements, mais il avait une flemme immense de se battre avec un bout de tissu, qui collerait à sa peau comme un bernic se colle à un rocher.  
La porte d'entrée claqua et une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans l'appartement, immédiatement suivie par une voix qu'il connaissait presque aussi bien.  
- On va le foutre dans le canapé.  
- Euh... ouais mais faut peut-être retirer ses chaussures avant.  
_Ils me ramènent quoi, là ?! Le cadavre d'un homme qu'ils ont tué ?!  
_- C'est pas grave, c'est Kaoru qui nettoie.  
- C'est Kaoru qui nettoie quoi ? Grogna ce dernier en sortant de la salle de bain.  
Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette allongée, avec ses chaussures sales, sur son canapé. Il le reconnut tout de suite  
- Hey ! Mais pourquoi vous me ramenez Shinya ?!  
- Euh... tu le connais ?  
- Ouais, il est en première année, c'est un de mes élèves. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi il est évanoui et pourquoi vous avez ressenti le besoin de l'installer dans MON canapé PROPRE avec SES chaussures SALES ?!  
Die lança un regard confus à Kyo et le blondinet secoua les mains dans un geste qui voulait clairement dire « c'est ton colocataire, c'est toi qui lui explique ! ». Le rouquin lui répondit avec une grimace.  
- Bon, on était dans un parc en train de délirer sur l'ombre des arbres en face de nous, quand il est sorti et qu'il est tombé évanoui à nos pieds, voilà. Alors, on l'a ramené parce qu'on savait pas quoi en faire d'autre.  
- Plutôt parce que vos esprits étaient tellement embrumés par la drogue que c'est la seule chose que vous étiez capable de penser.  
Kyo remua, mal à l'aise. Ce devait être le fait de se retrouver, shooté, devant un de ses profs sans que ce-dernier ne soit plus gêné que ça, qui devait l'embêter. Le brun s'avança jusqu'au rebord du canapé avant que Die n'ai eu le temps de lui répliquer qu'au contraire, le cannabis le rendait super-intelligent, pour vérifier, tout de même, dans quel état se trouvait Shinya.  
Le jeune homme respirait paisiblement. Il dormait, tout simplement. Kaoru posa une main sur son front. Température normale. En fait, rien chez le garçon ne pouvait laisser présumer qu'il s'agissait d'un évanouissement.  
- On dirait plutôt qu'il s'est endormi en sursaut, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.  
- Ah non ! Protesta Kyo, je sais que je suis souvent un peu con, mais là c'était un évanouissement ! Maintenant il dort, mais tout à l'heure il dormait pas !  
- Tu fais quelle différence entre un type qui s'évanouit et un type qui dort, demanda le rouquin avec curiosité.  
- La différence que Kyo va se passer la tête sous l'eau avant de renter calmement chez lui, faire ses exercices de japonais ancien avant d'aller dormir, comme tout élève de troisième année qui se respecte.  
Devant une telle autorité, le blondinet dû se soumettre, au grand désarroi de son ami, qui aurait aimé le voir dormir dans l'appartement. Ils allèrent donc se passer la tête sous l'eau en coeur, avant que le brun n'oblige Die à rester avec lui, laissant donc Kyo rentrer chez lui, tout seul.

- Kao, t'es dégueulasse ! Je voulais le raccompagner !  
- Tu me ramènes un type évanoui et tu le laisses dormir sur mon canapé, j'estime que tu dois prendre tes responsabilités, coupa le plus âgé des deux en fermant la porte de l'appartement à clé.  
Die poussa un profond soupir et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour retirer ses chaussures. Son compagnon lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
- Je vais finir de prendre ma douche, pendant ce temps-là tu vas m'enlever toute la boue que tu as foutu sur mes tatamis propre et faire tes exercices de japonais ancien.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à les faire, tes exercices ?  
- Le fait que je sois ton prof, et que ce soit moi qui prépare le repas, ce soir.  
Incapable de lutter face à de tels arguments, le jeune homme dû bien se résigner et et traîner des pieds jusqu'au placard à balais. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et se prit le manche de l'aspirateur dans la figure. Shootant dedans en jurant comme un chiffonier, il se pencha pour attraper un balais-serpillière.  
Il expédia le nettoyage du salon, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'expédier ses exercices de japonais. Dans le canapé, Shinya l'observait de ses grands yeux brillants. Un peu paniqué, le rouquin abandonna son crayon pour aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.  
- Kaooooooooo !!  
- Quoi ?!  
- Il est réveillé, je fais quoi ?  
- T'assumes tes 20 ans et tu me laisses me doucher en paix, putain de merde !  
- Hey ! T'énerve pas ! C'était juste une question !  
Die jeta un regard au garçon, toujours allongé, par dessus son épaule. Les grands yeux étaient toujours fixés sur lui. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui faire coucou en lui adressant un grand sourire Colgate made in Die. Comme l'autre ne réagissait pas, le rouquin retourna s'asseoir dans la fauteuil, un peu mal à l'aise  
- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, plus par simple politesse que par véritable inquiétude,  
Shinya ne répondit pas, continuant juste à le fixer comme s'il avait devant lui un spécimen extraterrestre particulièrement rare. Le genre de regard qui vous donne l'impression d'être particulièrement consistant. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il tenta donc de se cacher derrière son cahier d'exercice, mais comme ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher, il essaya à nouveau d'engager la conversation.  
- Tu nous as fait peur dans le parc...  
Essaye encore.  
- Mais je suis content que tu sois réveillé !  
_Menteur, menteur ! T'aurais préféré qu'il dorme jusqu'à ce que ce soit ton tour d'aller à la douche._..  
- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
Toujours aucune réponse. Ce gosse avait dû avaler sa langue, c'était pas possible ! Renonçant à essayer de communiquer, Die se re plongea donc dans ses exercices, priant pour que Kaoru sorte le plus vite possible.

A peine le brun avait-il ouvert le porte de la salle de bain, que le roux prenait à sa place (où plutôt se jetait à sa place) et s'enfermait à double tour.  
_OK... C'est une vengeance très mesquine de sa part de me laisser seul à mon tour.  
_Kaoru fit un crochet par la chambre pour y déposer ses affaires, et se résigna à s'installer dans le fauteuil à son tour. Shinya avait les yeux braqués sur lui, visiblement très étonné de le voir ici.  
- Bonjour Shinya.  
- Niikura-sensei ?!  
- Qui d'autre ? Soupira-t-il, tu es chez moi ici... Die t'as ramené. Tu te serai évanoui dans le parc, là où Kyo et lui... s'amusaient. C'est vrai ?  
Le lycéen acquiesça, sans en dire plus, cependant.  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans le parc ?  
Ce coup-ci, il secoua négativement la tête et Kaoru eut un soupir fatigué.  
- Comme tu veux. Repose-toi pendant que je vais préparer le repas. Tu as faim ?  
Haussement d'épaule. Ce gamin avait une conversation tout bonnement incroyable. Le brun se leva et lâcha une dernière phrase avant de se diriger vers la cuisine :  
- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le, je serai juste à côté, dans la cuisine.  
Aucune réaction.  
_Je prend ça pour un « oui »._..

Lorsque Die sortit de la salle de bain, le repas était servi sur la table basse. Enroulé dans une couverture, Shinya picorait dans son assiette, au désespoir visible de Kaoru qui commençait à avoir l'impression qu'il était le seul à manger convenablement dans ce bas-monde. Il en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à son colocataire, quand ce dernier repoussa son assiette, à peine à moitié vidée.  
- J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Je sers pas des doses énormes pourtant ! Toi tu bouffes jamais que la moitié de ce que je te donne, Shinya picore, Kyo ne mange que quand ça l'arrange... ma cuisine est dégueulasse à ce point ?!  
- Oh non ! Si je dois bien te reconnaître une qualité, c'est que tu es un excellent cuisinier.  
Touché, le brun sourit, ce qui était un peu trop rare chez lui. Mais il se reprit rapidement, et le Kaoru agréable qui venait de se laisser apercevoir, céda sa place au Kaoru sérieux et responsable qui devait être le masque que le prof utilisait le plus. Parfois, Die se demandait à quoi son compagnon ressemblait lorsqu'il se laissait aller. Pris dans ses songes, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'on lui parlait.  
- ... dormiras avec moi.  
- Hein ? Excuse-moi je n'écoutais pas ?  
- C'est agréable de parler dans le vide, tu ne peux pas savoir...  
- Oui bon ça va...  
- Je disais que Shinya a téléphoné chez lui et il reste dormir ici ce soir.  
- Hein ? Ses parents ne viennent pas le chercher pour le ramener chez lui ? S'étonna le rouquin.  
- Ne me demande pas pourquoi... enfin toujours est-il que je lui laisse mon lit, je dormirais donc avec toi.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas dans le canapé ?  
- Parce que tu as un grand lit et qu'à chaque fois que je dors dans le canapé, je me réveille avec un mal de dos terrible, et je ne tiens pas à vous faire un cours de chinois à la place d'un cours de japonais ancien.  
- ça pourrait être sympa, pourtant ?  
- Die...  
- Oh ! Ça va ! Je plaisantais ! Bien sûr que tu peux dormir avec moi tant que tu ne me fais pas de trucs louches.  
- Je vais passer pour un pervers aux yeux de Shinya, je te signale, alors que c'est toi le pervers.  
- Je ne suis pas un pervers, je profite de la vie, et Shinya à le droit de savoir que quand tu dors tu as tendance à me prendre dans tes bras et à m'écraser comme si j'étais ta peluche !  
A la grande surprise et au plus grand plaisir de Die, Kaoru vira pivoine et bafouilla que c'était parce que quand il ne dormait pas avec quelqu'un, il avait toujours une vieille peluche dans son lit, histoire de s'endormir en serrant quelque chose.  
Le jeune homme adorait quand leurs conversations tournaient au concours de la réplique la plus cinglante comme c'était le cas en ce moment. C'était les seuls instants où il avait l'impression d''être sur un pied d'égalité avec son prof. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Kyo, Kyo lui avait répliqué qu'il faisait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son colocataire. En même temps il fallait avouer que ce-dernier avait tout de l'homme parfait : il était beau, savait tout faire, était capable de tenir n'importe quel genre de conversation et savait boire et fumer quand la situation le demandait. Son seul défaut était de ne pas savoir faire la fête... pourtant... tirer une piste avec son prof et colocataire, quel pied ce serait ! Mais à chaque fois qu'il le lui avait proposé, il avait décliné l'invitation.  
- Bon, Daisuke, tu débarrasses la table pendant que je vais montrer son lit à Shinya !  
- Ouais, ouais, je t'en prie !  
_Je préfère largement parler au lave-vaisselle plutôt qu'à ce gamin à moitié muet..._

- Il est trop bizarre, ce Shinya, lâcha Die, les bras croisé sous la tête.  
A côté de lui, Kaoru remua. Sa tête émergea de sous les couvertures.  
- Qu'es-ce que tu dis ?  
- Que Shinya est trop bizarre...  
- Bah... il parle pas beaucoup, quoi...  
- Même, y'a autre chose. Il est vraiment super bizarre.  
Le brun prit son oreiller dans ses bras, la tête tournée vers son compagnon.  
- Bah ouais mais on n'y peut rien...  
Le rouquin hocha la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel chacun pensa au garçon endormit dans la chambre voisine. Puis Die se mit sur le côté pour faire face à Kaoru.  
- Comment ça se fait que ses parents ne soient pas venus le chercher ?  
- Il ne vit plus chez lui. Mais comme il a refusé de me dire où il vivait, j'ai été obligé de le laisser dormir ici.  
- T'es jamais sympa comme ça avec moi...  
- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
Le rouquin baissa les yeux, évitant de croiser le regard à moitié endormit du brun.  
- Pas complètement...  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
- Bah... t'es sévère avec moi... tu joues un peu trop au papa d'adoption...  
Kaoru étouffa un fou rire dans son oreiller. Persuadé, à raison, qu'il se moquait de lui, le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore pour que tu te foutes de moi comme ça ?!  
- « papa d'adoption »... pffffffouaha ! C'est trop mignon !!  
- Mais c'est vrai ! Et puis c'est pas mignon ! T'as jamais vu mon père, toi !  
Le brun se calma, et hocha la tête, songeur.  
- C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vu ton père... Je ne sais d'ailleurs rien de ta famille.  
- Elle ne mérite pas qu'on en parle...  
- Je t'ai fâché ?  
- Non... C'est juste... Laisse tomber.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien.  
- Roh ! Pour une fois qu'on en est au stade confession sur l'oreiller, tu vas pas faire ton timide !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à l'autre ahuri, de s'exciter comme ça ? Die eu brièvement l'impression que ce n'était plus le même Kaoru qui lui faisait face. Plus un ami, ou « une » amie... Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une discussion aussi facile avec son colocataire. Même si leur arrivait souvent de rester parler jusqu'à pas d'heure, c'était la première fois que la barrière « prof-élève » disparaissait vraiment. Et ça, plus qu'autre chose, le poussa à être honnête.  
- C'est juste que j'aurai aimé avoir un père comme toi.  
L'autre ne répondit pas, ce coup-ci, mais ses yeux se firent soudainement tristes. Ils se fixèrent un moment, dans un silence complet. Ce fut Kaoru qui le brisa :  
- Moi je suis content de ne pas être ton père, déclara-t-il en se mettant sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.  
Die se sentit blessé. Pour quel raison ne voulait-il pas être son père ? Peut-être me détestait-il ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas d'un fils cancre et à moitié drogué ? Un fils qui se teindrait les cheveux en rouges et les laisserait pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui descendent dans le dos ? Il aurait aimé lui poser la question, mais il n'osait pas, par peur de la réponse. Alors il se mit sur le dos à son tour et se concentra sur le plafond.  
Ce coup-ci, aucun des deux ne brisa le silence. Mais aucun des deux ne s'endormit non plus. Ils restèrent côtes à côtes, les bras sous la nuque, à compter les trous dans la plafond. Le roux essayait vainement de calculer combien il lui resterait sur son compte une fois le loyer payé. Mais même si elle n'était pas nulle, la somme était trop ridiculement petite pour réussir à prendre le pas sur ses encombrantes pensées envers Kaoru.  
Toujours ce silence.  
- Et pourquoi tu veux pas être mon père ?  
Kaoru ne répondit pas tout de suite, visiblement très absorbé, lui aussi, par les trous dans le plafond, ou occupé à calculer ce qu'il lui resterait sur son compte à la fin du mois. La somme devait être plus importante, puisqu'à toute évidence, elle avait réussi à occuper la quasi-totalité de son cerveau.  
- Il y a des choses qu'un père ne peut pas faire à son enfant, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
- Hein ?  
Die jeta un regard à son compagnon : il lui avait tourné le dos : la discussion était close.  
« Il y a des choses qu'un parent ne peut pas faire à son enfant. ». Oui, il y avait en effet tout un tas de choses, mais à laquelle d'entre elles le brun pensait-il ? Taraudé par cette question qui resterait sans réponse, il fallut encore une heure à Die pour s'endormir.

Fin du chapitre 2

(2) Un parlophone est un interphone... ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'appelle ça un parlophone XD !

_Deuxième chapitre fini !! Celui-ci était plus court que le précédent, mais il fallait absolument que je réserve la suite pour le prochain chapitre XD ! Enfin, les deux chapitres dans la soirée, je m'impressionne moi-même ! Bon, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît... parce qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à mon autre fic, même le style me paraît différent XD !  
Vous vous demandez certainement où se trouve Toshiya ? Aha ! Mystère ! Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode (j'espère...). Je vous rassure, je le chinterai pas, en tant que bassiste myself, il m'est impossible de zapper un bassiste tel que lui ! sur ce, je vais me coucher !  
(14/08/07 ; 03:11)  
Aya, raisonnable (en vrai, je meurs d'envie d'écrire un autre chapitre, mais demain (enfin, ce soir), je fais la fête --...)_


	3. Son silence est un cri

1**Auteur : **Ayakai (ayakaiorange.fr)  
**Genre : **bah au fur et à mesure que ça se développe, c'est de plus en plus sombre çç  
**Couples : **Je commence à avoir ma petite idée, mais ça va pas être simple !  
**Spoiler :** Le lendemain matin...  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Dir en Grey ne sont pas ma propriété exclusive...  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Je porte une sainte haine au html. Obligée de reformater tout mon texte parce que ça rend pas pareil sur OpenOffice que sur les sites çç ! En plus, avec le filtre anti-SMS d'un site, j'ai été obligé de changer le titre d'une chanson pour un autre parce que c'était considéré comme langage SMS ! On aura tout vu oO !  
Aya, sur les nerfs

**Dans Ma tête, un poisson bleu vient de mourir.**

**Chapitre 3 : son silence est un cri.**

Lorsque Die ouvrit ses yeux, il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir aussi chaud durant une nuit d'hiver aussi froide. Il grogna et repoussa un peu les couvertures et... se souvint que c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir chaud étant donné qu'il dormait avec Kaoru. Et que Kaoru, conforme à ses habitudes, le tenait encore fermement dans ses bras comme s'il était un ours en peluche !  
Le rouquin resta allongé un moment, hésitant à décoller son professeur. Il avait toujours trop chaud, mais c'était un contact tellement tendre qu'il en aurait bien profité un peu. Tournant légèrement la tête, il contempla un moment sa chevelure noire. Bon, il allait laisser sa question en suspens jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne. Il passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes avec une pointe d'envie : s'il en avait eu des tous pareils, il n'aurait peut-être pas teint les siens en rouge ! Ça lui aurait évité moults remarques et punitions pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles.  
Il passa son bras sous le cou de Kaoru et referma les yeux, dans le but de profiter de ce qu'il lui restait de nuit. Après tout, c'était bien connu qu'un lycéen était constamment en manque de sommeil !  
« J'suis content ! C'est l'printemps, aujourd'hui j'ai rien à faireuh... »  
- Putain de réveil ! S'écria-t-il en tapant dessus du plat de la main. Qui pouvait avoir eu l'idée stupide de passer une chanson aussi nulle en pleine hiver sur une station radio ?!  
- Mmmmmffff... Dieeeee... ?  
- Bonjour, belle endormie, votre nounours vous-a-t-il convenu ? S'enquit le rouquin avec une pointe de désespoir.  
Son compagnon leva des yeux bouffi par le sommeil et resta à le fixer longuement sans sembler comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
- De quoi tu parles, Die ?  
- De moi... je te signale que tu me tiens fermement dans tes bras alors que pour une fois, je suis motivé pour me lever.  
- Oh... c'est vrai, une occasion pareil n'est pas a rater...  
- Tssss... moque-toi...  
Le brun dut bien se résoudre à lâcher le jeune homme pour le laisser sortir du lit. Il resta étendu sous les couvertures, essayant de se remémorer la raison pour laquelle il dormait dans la chambre de son colocataire. Il lui fallait bien deux minutes avant d'y arriver._. Poisson rouge un jour, poisson rouge toujours ! Mon Dieu, je viens de trouver le proverbe du siècle !  
_- Kaoooooo ! Où est-ce que t'as foutu les filtres à café ?! S'enquit Die depuis la salle à manger.  
- Dans ton cul, lui répondit-il gracieusement en enfilant son pantalon.  
- Menteur ! J'ai déjà cherché et ça y est pas !  
- Attends j'arrive !  
- Ah oui mais non ! Tu n'as pas la permission d'aller farfouiller dans mon postérieur !  
_Oui, non... ce n'était pas exactement à ça que je pensais...  
_Il dû donc se résigner à se balader à moitié à poil dans l'appartement, ce qui allait finir par devenir une habitude chez lui. Et comme il aurait dû s'en douter, le filtre à café était à sa place, ce n'était donc qu'un piège du rouquin pour le coller aux cuisines. Prenant le manche de la casserole à deux mains, il se tourna vers son colocataire avec un sourire meurtrier.  
- OK. Comme je me retrouve aux cuisines, c'est toi qui va aller réveiller Shinya.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce comme un nappage au chocolat sur un gâteau. Kaoru entendait presque la musique de « Il était une dois dans l'Ouest » tandis que les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard. Une goutte de sueur perla au front du plus jeune. Il avala sa salive...  
- OK, finit-il par soupirer, je vais réveiller Shinya, mais je veux un oeuf sur le plat.  
- Parfait !  
_Yeeeeeah ! J'ai gagnééééé !  
_La journée commençait bien pour le brun.

- Euh... Shinya, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.  
Il plissa le nez. La sueur de Shinya n'avait pas du tout la même odeur que celle de Kaoru, c'était flagrant ! Enfin, ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable non plus. Il s'approcha du lit : le torse nu du garçon dépassait des couvertures, ses formes soulignées par ses longues mèches de cheveux. Die se figea... et sentit doucement l'instinct de la bête se réveiller en lui...

- Je t'avais dit de le réveiller, Die ! S'énerva le brun.  
- Mais Kao je peux paaaaaaaaas, couina le rouquin.  
- Et pourquoi tu peux paaaaaaaas, le singea-t-il en manquant lui crever l'oreil d'un coup de fourchette.  
- Mais parce qu'il est tellement mignon que je vais le sauter sur place ! J'ai des envies de viol quand je le vois dormir !  
- Depuis quand t'as des envies de viols envers les mecs, toi ?  
- Fais pas le con, tu sais très bien que je fais pas la différence en tre les mecs et les filles... toi, je sais pas, mais moi je peux pas le regarder sans euh...  
- Oui ça va ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris, j'y vais !  
Il se leva de table avec violence. Le pauvre siège qui avait pourtant supporté son poids sans se plaindre se retrouva donc par terre, sur le dos, sans doute blessée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme de chaise.  
_C'est ce qu'on appelle se payer un délire tout seul..._  
- Je vais aller le réveiller, ce Shinya ! Même si je me suis encore fait avoir ! Comme toujours ! Râlait Kaoru tout en faisant chemin vers sa chambre, de toutes façons Die la seule chose que tu saches faire, c'est profiter de moi ! En plus je...  
Il y eut un vieux silence. Aucun doute que Kaoru avait trouvé Shinya, endormi et sans défense, et à moitié nu et... Rooooh ! Bon sang, rien que d'y penser il se sentait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Bon, ayant déjà les cheveux rouges ce n'était pas forcément un exploit, enfin...  
Lentement Kaoru revint dans la pièce, tenta de se rasseoir sur le siège qui n'était plus là, se reprit à deux fois pour le remettre en place, et se remit à manger.  
- Tu ne l'as pas réveillé ?  
- Ce gosse...  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai eu une putain d'envie de le violer quand je l'ai vu comme ça...  
- Ouais hein ?  
Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence le plus complet.

- Die ? Ici la terre, appelle fusée lunaire ?  
- Euh... ouais ?  
- T'es dans les nuages aujourd'hui.  
- Oh ! Bien remarqué !  
- Oui c'est parce que j'ai l'oeil du lynx !  
- Et j'ai l'oeil de tigre !  
- Ben j'ai l'oeil de dragon !  
- Et moi j'ai l'oeil de « ferme ta gueule avant que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse ! ».  
- Humour, humour, bonjour, bonjour... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?  
- Dites-moi si je vous gêne.  
Les deux cancres se tournèrent d'un même homme vers leur professeur de mathématique qui ne semblait pas particulièrement réjoui de les voir discuter allégrement au lieu de discuter algèbrement. Die fit signe à son ami qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard et se lança avec une passion, ô combien débordante, dans ses exercices de maths.  
Il du finir par admettre que c'était mort : sa concentration était visiblement foutue en l'air pour toute la journée. Dès qu'il voyait un « 0 » il pensait aux yeux de Kaoru quand il était revenu de la chambre où dormait Shinya, ce qui l'amenait sur Shinya lui-même ce qui l'amenait au « 1 » qui lui évoquait quelque chose bien plus hard que le « 0 » et finalement avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était jusqu'au yeux dans un fantasmes débridés où lui et Kaoru violaient le pauvre gosse qui n'avait rien demandé. Il finit par renoncer pour de bon à tenter d'être sérieux et à griffonner des petits « 1 » et des petits « 0 » dans la marge de son cahier.  
- Depuis quand tu me fais des exercices en binaires, Andou ?

- Tu tente d'établir le record 'entrevu avec un prof en une journée, histoire de rentrer dans le grand livre des records de notre lycée ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blondinet en sirotant un lait fraise.  
- Mort de rire... non, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment pas la tête à être sérieux aujourd'hui.  
- Ah ? Parce que parfois tu as la tête à être sérieux ?Le rouquin lança un regard lança un regard désespéré à son ami.  
- Faut que je te tues pour que tu arrêtes de raconter des conneries ?  
- Oulàlà ! Môssieur à ses règles ! Ecoute mon vieux, si t'es en manque, on peut arranger ça !  
- Merci pour ta proposition Kyo, mais si Shinya est encore là ce soir, on ne pourra pas arranger ça, parce que je dormirai avec Kaoru...  
Les yeux du blondinet se firent brillant. Abandonnant son lait fraise déjà un moitié vide, il se pencha vers Die, visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Shinya.  
- Okay, je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira-t-il en s'appuyant contre le grillage qui bordait le toit du lycée, mais en échange tu me laisses t'embrasser, hein ?  
- Quand tu veux, pervers. Allez, crache le morceau !  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, le rouquin eut le grand sourire mesquin qui le caractérisait. Il s'accroupit à quelques centimètres de son compagnon, et commença à raconter son histoire avec un vieil accent mystérieux à la con.  
- Hier soir, le jeune asexué que nous avons glorieusement ramené chez moi, a décidé qu'être muet était un projet somme toutes très intéressant. Mais le problème n'est pas qu'il est muet, puisqu'il n'est pas muet. Le problème est qu'il est muet lorsqu'il s'agit de savoir où il loge. Résultats : il a dormi à l'appartement ! Et dans le lit de Kaoru, en plus ! Donc Kao est venu dormir avec moi...  
- Vous avez des cochonneries et depuis il t'appelles « Koibito » et toi tu l'appelles « Kao-kao ».  
Die fusilla le blondinet du regard.  
- C'est cool, j'étais pas au courant qu'on avait couché ensemble.  
- Bah, ça aurait pu expliquer ton trouble constant et tom manque de sens de l'humour ! En te transmettant ses fluides corporels il t'aurait transmis une partie de sa froideur et de son manque flagrant d'humour.  
- Déjà Kaoru à de l'humour, même si c'est un sens de l'humour un peu spécial, et en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est LUI qui aurait été au dessus !  
- Moi, ce que j'en dis... C'est quoi alors, le cause de ton trouble ?  
- Bah c'est Shinya lui-même ! Ce mec est ultra-provocant quand il dort, t'as envie de le violer sur place !! Si il dort encore chez nous, Kaoru va devoir m'enchaîner au lit...  
- Ouh ! Et te faire tout un tas de choses bizaaaarres !  
- Ecoute Kyo, si t'es jaloux, t'as qu'à demander, je t'arrangerai un coup avec Kaoru !  
A sa grande surprise, Kyo piqua un fard assez impressionnant. C'était d'ailleurs plus un phare impressionnant qu'un fard tellement il était lumineux.  
- T'es tellement rouge que tu dois brier dans la nuit !  
- Ta gueule ! C'est pas moi qui fantasme sur un mec qui a 5 ans de moins que moi !  
- Mais cinq ans de plus ça te gêne, par contre !!  
Ils se lancèrent un regard haineux totalement réciproque. C'était rare qu'ils en arrivent à se crier dessus, mais ils avaient chacun touché leur propre point sensible. Die se dégonfla, décrispant les mâchoires et les poings. Ça ne les amènerait à rien et ils n'avaient aucune raison de se battre.  
- Okay, Kyo, ça sert à rien qu'on se tape dessus parce qu'on n'est pas capable d'assumer de simples fantasmes.  
- Tsss, j'assume très bien...T'as l'air, ouais...  
- Hey, tête de mule !  
- Quoi, tête de cochon ?  
- Espèce de cornichon (1), tu me dois un baiser !  
Le blond jeta un regard en coin à son ami, genre « Je te fais la gueule, ça sert à rien ! » Mais imperceptiblement, les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent. Poussant un faux soupir fatigué, il lâcha :  
- Bon, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir !  
- Tu parles !  
Il n'étaient qu'à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre, Kyo n'eut qu'à se pencher légèrement pour les franchir.

- Bonjour tout le monde.  
- Bonjour Niikura-sensei.  
Le tant admiré professeur de japonais ancien adressa un signe de tête à l'ensemble de la classe et mit le pied dans la poubelle. Un immense éclat de rire s'éleva dans la salle et Die se dit que des petits Shinya endormis devaient se balader dans le cerveau de son colocataire. Lui qui voulait éviter de parler chinois pendant son cours, c'était mal partit.  
- Bon, j'espère que tout le monde a fait ses exorcistes.  
_Euh... c'est toi qui a besoin d'un exorcisme_, pensa le rouquin, aussi mort de rire que 'l'ensemble de la classe.  
- Andou, au tableau.  
Die cessa immédiatement de rire. Kaoru savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fait ses exercices, et pour cause : ils étaient occupés avec Shinya. C'était une vengeance absolument affreuse, il n'avait pas du tout dû apprécier d'avoir été poussé dans la chambre de l'asexué le matin-même.  
_Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? Et bien tu vas être servi !  
_L'élève rebelle, le cancre, sorti un élastique de sa poche, se mit debout en faisant racler son siège, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le table, attachant sa longue crinière flamboyante par la même occasion. Il allait montrer à cette classe de grosses têtes qui étaient les vrais minables. D'un pas digne, il monta sur l'estrade et saisit une craie.  
- Vous voulez que j'écrive quoi exactement ?  
Le regard que lui renvoya son professeur le fit sourire, la lutte allait (encore une fois) être douloureuse et sanglante.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dessines des « 1 » et des « o » au tableau ?  
- Euh... je fais vraiment ça ?  
- De toute évidence...  
- C'est totalement inconscient.  
Les deux colocataires échangèrent un long regard plein de fatigue et sous-entendu.  
- Tu resteras ici à la fin du cours.  
- Encore ?!  
- Tu n'as qu'à être sérieux, peut-être que je réviserai mon jugement envers toi.

- ça ne peut plus durer, toute la journée j'ai eu que ça en tête !!! s'énerva Kaoru.  
- Moi aussi, je te signale ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute, t'avais qu'à pas le laisser dormir dans ton lit !  
- T'avais qu'à pas le ramener !!  
Ils se fixèrent un long moment genre « il était une fois dans l'Ouest bis ». mais cette fois, ce fut au brun de baisser les yeux. Il s'assit sur le bureau de son compagnon, l'air complètement vidé.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, Daisuke...  
Le rouquin fut prit de pitié pour lui. Son professeur avait vraiment l'air complètement vidé, détruit. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir craqué pour un autre homme, peut-être était-ce simplement le fait d'avoir craqué tout court.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ? On n'a pas le choix, il faut le renvoyer chez lui. Un de nous va craquer, sinon...  
- Mais il n'a plus de chez lui. Ses parents ne veulent pas de lui, et il doit avoir une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir retourner d'où il vient...  
- hey mais Kaoru ! On le connaît pas, ce gosse. On a aucune raison de lui venir en aide !  
- Si t'as un coeur, tu le caches bien...  
La lueur de douleur qui traversa les yeux de Die était bien réelle. Kaoru se mordit les lèvres, il ne pensait pas que ça aller réellement le blesser.  
- Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment à bout...  
- Ouais, je sais, moi aussi...  
- Ce soir, on lui parle, OK ?  
Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

_Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, Die qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette galère ?  
_- Andou, apporte ça en table trois.  
- Okay !  
Il se saisit des plats posez sur le comptoir pour les amener à la table en question. Que des trucs végétariens. Qui pouvait faire un repas d'un truc pareil ?!  
- Voilà votre commande, monsieur.  
L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et Die en eut le souffle coupé. C'était le type qui poursuivait Shinya lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois, sur le toit du collège. Un jeune homme qui devait à peine avoir 18 ans. Un physique ravageur et un regard magnifique. A couper le souffle. Le genre de type par lequel on aimerait se faire prendre sans préambule.  
_Fantasman, le retour,_ commenta-t-il intérieurement, _après Shinya, un de mes clients, à quand un de mes profs ?_  
Un de ses profs... Bah Kaoru. C'était déjà fait...  
- Euh... excusez-moi, vous vous sentez bien ?  
- Hein ? Euh...  
Il rougit violemment. Super comme façon de mater. Ultra-discret ! Bravo !  
- C'est rien ! Je me disais juste que j'oubliais de respirer !  
- Vous... pardon ?!  
_Oulàlà... ça va pas bien, là ! Tu les enchaîne !  
_- Rien, rien ! Je suis désolé ! Bon appétit !_  
_Le serveur s'empressa de retourner chercher d'autres plats sur le comptoir. Il était complètement en train de péter les plombs, un truc de dingue ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Ce devait être la fatigue des fins d'année, ou bien un abus de drogue, ou alors un manque cruel d'activité sexuelle, quelque chose dans le genre !  
- Table 7.  
- Ouais, ouais.  
- La table 7 c'est de l'autre côté, Andou.  
Il grimaça et jeta un regard agacé à Kanako. La grande serveuse le lui rendit.  
- Je sais bien, que c'est de l'autre côté.  
- Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'oubliais que les détour te simplifiaient le travail.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel :  
- Okay c'est cool ! Tout le monde m'en veut, ce soir !

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du restaurant où il travaillait, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, accompagnée d'un vent glacé qui lui décapa la des joues comme l'aurait fait un karcher. Un nuage de givre lui sortait de la bouche et des narines lorsqu'il respirait. Il s'amusa un moment avec, de la même manière que lorsqu'il était gamin. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il neige un peu. Juste quelques petits flocons pour rajouter un peu de poésie au tableau.  
- Excusez-moi ?  
Il se retourna, persuadé de connaître la voix qui venait de l'interpeller, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le beau brun du toit du lycée et du restaurant. Il crut qu'on venait de prendre son coeur et de le lui arracher de la poitrine.  
- Oh ! Vous êtes le serveur de tout à l'heure.  
- Euh... euh... euh... O... O... Ouiii ! Balbutia Die, noyé dans les yeux d'un noir de jais de son interlocuteur.  
- Vous êtes aussi dans mon lycée, non ?  
- Euh... parfaitement possible... euh... c'est à quel sujet ?  
- Je suis dans votre lycée.  
- Nan sans blague, si je suis dans ton lycée, t'es dans mon lycée !  
Il y eut un silence.  
- Oh ! Euh... pardon, c'est sorti tout seul !  
Un éclat de rire amusé échappa au beau brun et le rouquin crut que tout son corps entier fondait sous la chaleur de la neige qui commençait à tomber. De la neige ?  
- Ah ! Il neige ! Trop bien !  
- Vous aimez la neige !  
- J'adoooore la neige ! C'est trop beau, regarde !  
L'inconnu eut un grand sourire attendri, et le rouquin se sentit brusquement redevenir gamin. Il ramena ses mains frigorifiées dans ses poches. Il était un peu honteux.  
- Euh... J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas interpellé pour juste me demander si j'étais dans ton lycée.  
- Non, pas exactement. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez vu ce garçon.  
De son grand manteau de velour sombre, le jeune homme sortit une photo toute abîmée qu'il tendit à Die. Vu son état, ça devait faire un moment qu'elle était dans sa poche ! Curieux, il la retourna pour la regarder et crut qu'il allait s'étrangler. C'était une photo de Shinya.- Je vivais avec ce garçon, nous étions colocataires et amis, mais il n'est pas revenu depuis deux jours, et je ne l'ai pas vu au lycée non plus. Je me suis dit que peut-être que vous l'auriez vu ?  
Il aurait aimé répondre que l'asexué de la photo dormait actuellement dans le lit de son propre prof de japonais ancien, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'homme en face de lui le fit se méfier. Pourquoi Shinya se serait-il évanoui de fatigué et aurait refusé de rentrer chez lui s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose avec son colocataire ?  
_Putaaaaaaain, Kaoruuuuuuu !!! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! _

Fin du chapitre 3

Yeah ! Un troisième chapitre ! J'ai jamais été aussi efficace sur une fic oO ! Il faut croire que celle-là me motive tout particulièrement XD ! En tout cas, merci énormément à tout le monde ! J'ai posté cette fic aujourd'hui et j'ai déjà eu tout un tas de réactions ! Merci beaucoup les filles !! (certaines se demandaient quand est-ce que Tochi ferait son apparition...)  
(13/08/07 ; 23:37)  
Aya, aux anges

(1) Mwahaha !! Amira, je l'ai miiis !


	4. L'amour est un flocon de neige fondue

1**Auteur **: Ayakai (ayakaiorange.fr)  
**Titre **: Dans ma tête un poisson vient de mourir  
**Genre **: comique... je vous jure qu'il y a un fond sérieux derrière !  
**Couples** : toujours aussi aléatoires, continuez à proposer les couples, ça me fait marrer !  
**Spoiler **: les fans de Toshiya vont enfin être satisfaites !  
**Mot de l'auteur **: j'ai refait le début de ce chapitre un nombre impressionant de fois, et je crois que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris... Enfin, entre temps j'ai été productive, vous n'avez qu'à lire les 7 chapitres de « Terminal 5 to eternity » que j'ai pondu ! Sérieusement, pour une fois que je ne fais pas une fic humoristique, elle mérite un coup de pub ! Surtout que je me suis gavée B).

Sur ce, please enjoy the trip !

Aya, motivée   
(28/11/07 ; 18:04)

Dans ma tête un poisson bleu vient de mourir

**Chapitre 4 : l'amour est un flocon de neige fondue dans ma chaussure**

- AAAAAAAAATCHA !!!!  
Kaoru s'essuya le nez en contemplant d'un air navré l'omelette merveilleuse qu'il venait d'arroser abondamment de morve.  
_Autrefois elle fut belle et appétissante... Paix à son âme, _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, avant de se faire la remarque que la connerie de son colocataire devait être contagieuse._  
_Ecoeuré comme il le faut, il prit la décision soudaine de se mettre au régime et balança ce qu'il restait à la poubelle. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour, à l'omelette. Entre ça et Shinya, en face de lui, qui picorait son assiette avec une motivation extrême, avalant des bouts tellement microscopiques que le brun se demandait pourquoi bon il se cassait les couilles à les mâcher.  
En parlant de couilles ! Les siennes étaient dangereusement préoccupées par le présence du gamin en face de lui. Si les petits Shinya endormit avaient finit de se balader derrière ses paupières, le Shinya réveillé était bien présent. Die était en définitive son seul espoir d'être soustré à la pression, aussi attendait-il son retour avec impatience. A eux deux, ils pourraient peut-être faire cracher le morceau à l'autre asexué. Le prof jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui trônait sur le buffet : 23h30, il venait de sortir du travail... Il allait sans doute avoir faim en rentrant et la seule chose qui restait était ce que leur locataire forcé n'avait pas ingéré. Minute... et s'il lui donnait ses restes ? L'idée lui sembla excellente, et il l'adopta immédiatement. Se penchant d'une façon presque paternelle, il dit avec une gentillesse feinte :  
- Si t'as plus faim, tu peux laisser !

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au lycée. Tu sais la fameuse fois où on était sur le toit et que vous jouiez à chat ? Un qui file et l'autre qui lui court derrière !  
La blague ne sembla absolument pas amuser son interlocuteur. Un même temps, elle était nulle. Un peu honteux, il lâcha précipitamment :  
- Non, franchement je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider...  
La déconfiture qui s'afficha sur le visage de beau brun acheva Die, qui venait à peine de se résoudre à mentir. Tout ça pour un gamin qu'il n'appréciait même pas. Dire que s'il lui avait avoué la vérité, l'autre lui aurait peut-être fait le plus beau des sourire, le remerciant chaudement, l'embrassant tout aussi chaudement et... bref, dans la même gamme de température la conclusion aurait pu être sympa. Mais comme cette suite d'événement lui semblait hautement improbable, il s'en tint à sa résolution.  
- Merci quand même, fit tristement le jeune homme.  
Le rouquin sentait le « au revoir » dans la phrase qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Et sa libido ne le lui permettait pas. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sauté un beau mec, et voilà que celui-là pointait le bout de son nez et qu'il s'apprêtait à le laisser filer. Non non, pas possible ! Il comptait bien faire durer la conversation assez longtemps pour jouer les prolongations.  
- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il s'est barré, exactement ?  
- Aucune idée...  
_Menteur.  
_Il n'y avait nul besoin de posséder un sixième sens surdéveloppé comme le sien pour sentir que quelque chose sonnait faux. Un gamin de 16ans ne s'enfuit pas de chez lui, comme ça, genre il en a marre et veut pimenter sa vie d'une petite fugue. Ou alors le gamin en question est vraiment con. Surtout avec un physique à se faire violer par le premier passant venu.  
- ... mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ça.  
- Pardon ?  
- La dernière fois qu'il m'a fait le coup, un vendeur de pizza de ma connaissance me l'a ramené au bout de trois jours.  
Le jeune homme avait le regard fixé sur le sol, sur la neige qui s'amoncelait doucement autour d'eux, et sur leurs pieds qui se touchaient presque. Die leva les yeux vers le ciel, se laissant hypnotiser par la danse des flocons d'un blanc aveuglant, qui se découpaient sur le ciel d'un noir profond. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop que répondre. Quelque chose qui le retiendrait encore un moment. Il soupira doucement, il avait bien une idée, mais dans le genre stéréotypé on faisait difficilement pire...  
- Je te paye un verre et on en parle ?  
_Le phrase du lover par excellence ! Chapeau Die, ton imagination est vraiment ultra-développée..._  
Il avait plongé ses iris dans ceux du brun, essayant vaguement d'y lire une réponse positive. Le lycéen souffrait d'un très léger strabisme convergent, rien de choquant, une « coquetterie dans l'oeil » comme le disait si bien sa grand-mère. Il n'avait comme conséquence qu'un regard plus intense qui semblait lui demander « et pourquoi donc ? ».   
Putain de vieux silence. Pourquoi le type en face de lui restait muet comme une tombe ?! Et encore, la tombe de son grand-père paternel était plus bavarde  
- Tu es censé répondre par « oui » ou par « non », grimaça-t-il, pas la peine de chercher un préambule et une conclusion.  
- Je t'ai demandé « pourquoi ? », lui fit remarquer le brun d'un air blasé.  
Mauvais signe, l'arrivée soudaine du tutoiement. Il avait réussi à l'agacer et ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui était prévu au programme.  
- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris...  
Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Ou plutôt à son excuse, parce que c'en était une qu'il lui demandait. On ne répond pas impunément « en vérité, j'ai envie de te sauter, du coup j'entame les préliminaires ! ». Alors au final, pourquoi ?  
- Bah, il est tard, il fait froid, t'as l'air d'avoir les nerfs, et... et puis j'en ai envie, merde !  
- Bon, alors c'est d'accord, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.  
La vérité sembla éclater sur son visage, et Die en fut profondément choqué : il se faisait manipuler depuis le début, mais d'une force ! Ce devait être prévu dans son scénar' depuis le moment où il l'avait abordé. Un truc dans le style « je lui parle, il me paye un coup, et je me barre avant qu'il ai eut le temps de me sauter ». Sauf qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire échouer la troisième partie de son plan.  
Il sourit à son tour, il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur, et il allait prendre son pied. 

Shinya dormait, et Kaoru toujours pas. Il était affalé sur le lit de Die, un livre ouvert dans le but de le distraire de ce qu'abritait sa propre chambre. Mais ça n'avait aucun effet. Il n'était capable de penser qu'au gamin derrière ce foutu mur couvert de posters libidineux, et à l'absence du rouquin qui commençait vraiment à l'emmerder. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, à priori il se défendait mieux que lui et dépassait une bonne partie de la population d'une tête. En plus, les posters sur son mur n'étaient absolument pas libidineux.  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui téléphoner.  
- « Il ne fallait surtout pas boire un coup », lut-il à voix haute avec l'impression saisissante que non seulement c'était ce qu'il devrait faire, mais surtout que ça faisait quinze fois qu'il relisait la phrase en se faisant la même remarque.  
Il balança le bouquin à l'autre bout de la pièce, peu soucieux de l'état dans lequel il atterrirait. De toutes façons, il appartenait à son colocataire. Il n'y avait que lui pour lire des trucs homo ultra-gores.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, celui-là ?! Presque minuit et toujours pas là... Il avait décidé de faire la fermeture des bars ou bien de se taper quelqu'un au coin d'une rue ?  
_Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut avec son cul,_ grogna-t-il en plongeant le nez dans l'oreiller du rouquin.  
Son odeur l'envahit instantanément et il ferma les yeux pour l'analyser. Shampoing pour cheveux colorés, soin à l'orange, sueur nocturne et déodorant viril. Lui. Ce damné tombeur qui partageait sa vie, mais seulement quand ça l'arrangeait.  
Kaoru sentit le sang affluer vers son sexe. La tête lui tournait. S'il restait une minute de plus sur ce lit, il risquait de se retrouver à se masturber sur sa couette comme un vieux pervers. Et il ne se le permettrait pour rien au monde.  
Il bondit, dans une imitation quasi-parfaite d'un kangourou en chaleur, jusqu'au salon où il s'affala sur le canapé, la zapette à la main. Il avait la ferme intention de se mettre un bon film, histoire d'oublier et Shinya, et Die, et l'odeur de Die sur son oreiller, et le fait que s'il continuait dans cette voie il allait perdre toute crédibilité à ses propres yeux, et le fait qu'il était en train de se finir dans les toilettes, et qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il foutait là, à faire ça...  
- Kao, mon vieux, tu pètes les plombs, se fit-il remarquer en s'essuyant avec le papier cul d'une abominable couleur rose.  
_Couleur préservatif, si tant est-il qu'il existe une couleur standard pour ce genre de trucs.  
_Il se jeta un regard fatigué dans la vitre, se félicitant d'avoir toujours une tête de prof après tout ça. Il remit deux mèches en place, s'ébouriffa les cheveux de désespoir et éteignit la lumière, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était enfermé dans le noir et que, comme de par hasard, la clé s'était faite la malle.  
- J'EN AI MARRE, hurla-t-il en écrasant son poing sur l'interrupteur, se cognant le coude sur le lavabo, et tordant la clé, préalablement retrouvée dans la poubelle, dans la serrure, avant défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied.  
- Maintenant, je me regarde un BON film et le monde me fout la paix, sinon je frappe.  
Il renversa la boîte de DVD par terre, en choisit un à la couverture particulièrement flashy, et l'introduisit dans la lecteur, se jetant dans le divan en fulminant.

- Je te jure, le type me regarde, l'air de dire « m'en fous d'abord », mais royal, quoi !  
- T'es qu'un salaud Toshiya !  
- En même temps, je ne suis pas une pute. Il avait qu'à pas faire le con, le hautain, de la sorte, et j'aurai pas eu besoin de le rembarrer.  
- ça me rappel, une nana qui...  
Son portable se mit brusquement à vibrer, tout au fond dans sa poche, hurlant dans tout le bar « Gimme, gimme a man after mifnight » avec la voix de Kaoru. Il s'empressa de décrocher, s'excusant auprès de Toshiya et des autres clients.  
- Je t'en prie, lui répondit le brun, le regard brillant.  
- Ouais Kao ?  
- _Die, kestufou, merde !_  
- Je bois un coup. Ce n'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me téléphoner ?  
_- On était censé interroger Shinya, tu t'en souviens ?_  
- Ah merde ! Enfin... à ce sujet, j'aurai quelque chose à te dire, en rentrant.  
Il avait pris soin de s'exprimer sans jeter un seul regard au brun, histoire de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.  
-_ Quoi donc ?_  
- Surprise ! C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?  
-_ Non. Je voulais savoir pourquoi t'as que des trucs d'homo dans ta chambre ?!  
_- Bah, parce que j'aime les histoires d'homo ! Et j'ai pas que ça, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?  
_- Je prend un bouquin au pif, et j'ai deux psychopathes gays. Je prend un film, c'est deux musiciens, genre David Bowie et Iggy Pop... Essaye donc de me faire croire que c'est le hasard, histoire que je me marre un bon coup !  
_- C'est pas le hasard, c'est mon bouquin et mon film préféré ! C'est pour alourdir la facture de téléphone que tu te décides soudainement à devenir bavard ?  
_- Connard.  
- _Bonne nuit à toi aussi !  
_- C'est ça ouais, pédé !_  
Le rouquin éclata de rire en coupant le téléphone.  
- Shinya ? Fit froidement le brun en jetant un regard plus que soupçonneux à son compagnon.  
- Tu l'as retrouvé ?! S'étonna faussement Die en se retournant, faisant semblant de chercher l'adolescent quelque part derrière lui.  
- Ce Kaoru, je l'ai entendu dire « Shinya » au téléphone.  
- Vas te faire changer les oreilles alors, nia le jeune homme en maudissant intérieurement son prof, il m'a demandé si j'avais oublié que j'avais interrogation de chinois demain.  
OK, c'était grotesque comme excuse, mais au vu du regard que lui lançait Toshiya ça avait marché. En revanche, la lueur qui y brillait lui signalait clairement qu'il était dans la merde.  
- Tu parles chinois ?  
Et voilà.  
- Euh... un tout petit peu... plus ou moins en autodidacte, mon colocataire me donne des cours.  
- Tu peux me dire un truc en chinois ?  
- Euh... pas là non, franchement j'ai la flemme.  
Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit déçu et le rouquin se sentit soulagé. Il espérait juste pouvoir éluder la suite avec la même adresse. 

- « Quand deux hommes sont nus, dans un même lit, ça ne signifie pas forcément qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Seulement il est fortement permis d'en douter. », répéta plus ou moins Kaoru avec une pointe d'humour noir, si au moins ça pouvait être vrai... Mais j'ai beau dormir, presque nu, dans le même lit que Die, et ben on n'a pourtant pas couché ensemble.  
Ce film avait une forte tendance à remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour que Kaoru, présumé (mais seulement présumé. Après, dans les faits...) hétéro ,et pas intéressé, à la base, par ce genre de film complètement déjanté et très proche d'un trip de Die drogué, reste collé devant comme une mouche à une tartine de confiture.  
Une heure plus tard, il se repassait les chansons du DVD en beuglant sur « TV eye », pas soucieux pour un sous de Shinya qui dormait à côté, et désespéré parce que le film finissait mal et qu'il sentait bien que son histoire allait finir de la même manière. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais il aimait particulièrement le jeu de l'acteur sur scène. Iggy Pop, mais sans être défoncé. Ça lui donnait envie de se dessaper et de faire des doigts d'honneur à tout le monde. Réfrénant ses ardeurs, il se leva pour aller faire du thé, n'arrêtant pas pour autant de s'étrangler en essayant d'obtenir l'effet vocal nécessaire pour que la chanson rende bien.  
_Je suis sûr que ce sale rouquin est en train de s'envoyer joyeusement en l'air avec la personne qui l'accompagnait dans le bar._

_-_Messieurs, on ferme.  
Die lança un regard significatif à Toshiya : le jeu allait commencer. Son adversaire le lui renvoya sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qui allait se passer.  
-OK. Merci.  
Il se leva de table et repoussa son siège, se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour payer, sans un regard pour le brun. Par politesse, et par sadisme, il ne s'échapperait pas tout de suite. Ou du moins l'espérait-il. Il jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule : le beau brun faisait le pot de fleur où il l'avait laissé. Le roux ne put retenir un sourire amusé, il avait une conscience aiguë de ce que le brun s'apprêtait à faire : il voulait avoir le plaisir de le rembarrer, et non fuir comme un lâche. C'était un sadique doté d'une estime de lui-même et d'une fierté démesurée.  
- Votre monnaie, monsieur.  
- Ah ! Merci, bonne soirée.  
Die fourra son porte-feuille dans sa poche et se dirigea vers son compagnon. Ils sortirent dans la nuit glaciale, côte à côte sous la neige qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Et toujours aussi mouillée.  
- La prochaine fois, je mettrai des bottes, râla-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses doigts de pied se transformer petit à petit en glaçon.  
- Quelle idée de mettre des simili-mocassins, aussi ! En plus, c'est laid !  
- Pas trop le choix, c'est ma tenue de serveur.  
Toshiya lui adressa un sourire mi-dragueur, mi-amusé, et malgré le fait qu'il sache que c'était parfaitement calculé, il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.  
- Sur ce, Tochi, je vais rentrer chez moi ! Kaoru doit se demander ce que je fous, et j'ai froid !  
Le sourire du brun se décomposa légèrement.  
- Tu es sûr que ce Kaoru n'est qu'un prof pour toi ?  
- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur qu'il savait irrésistible.  
- Même pas en rêve !  
Pan ! Dans ta gueule Die ! Ce type était à sa hauteur, il ne trouvait rien à répondre.  
- Ce Kaoru est accessoirement mon ami, colocataire, et est une des deux seules personnes au monde à qui je puisse faire confiance sans me poser de questions.  
- Je te croyais sociable !  
- J'en ai l'air ?  
- Bah ouais !Il secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.  
- Je ne le suis pas vraiment. Je parle facilement avec les gens, mais je ne vais pas plus loin.  
Die toisa Toshiya, jubilant à l'avance de la tronche qu'il allait tirer une foi sa tirade terminée et sa fierté en morceau. Un truc du genre jeune vierge effarouchée, belle-mère outrée, ou quatre pieds de long, six sous terre. Une sorte de mélange ridicule qui allait le ravir à coup sûr. Au final, il ne savait pas qui était le plus sadique des deux.  
Enfin, il se lança :  
- Toi, depuis le début tu attends que je te paye un coup, en me laissant volontairement espérer que je puisse te sauter à la fin. Alors que ton but avoué est de m'envoyer chier de la façon la plus cruelle possible, histoire de bien jubiler sur ton pouvoir de séduction à deux balles. Donc non, je n'irai pas plus loin. OK, t'es tout ce qu'il y a de plus fuckable, tu sais être sympa quand ça t'arrange, et tu es redoutablement calculateur. Mais je ne vais pas me lancer dans la quête du Graal, et je ne suis pas assez bestial pour céder à une pulsion purement sexuelle et te sauter sur place. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.  
Il laissa un sourire ironique flotter sur ses lèvres, très fier de sa tirade. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer, et perde toute sa crédibilité en inspirant de grandes goulées d'air glacé. La gorge brûlée par le froid, il fut saisit d'une quinte de toux extrêmement douloureuse qui le força à se plier en deux. Tout ça sous les yeux exorbité de Toshiya. Quand enfin sa trachée artère s'estima soulagée et qu'il put respirer normalement, ce fut pour avoir la grande surprise de voir son vis-à-vis éclater de rire. Une grande claque dans le dos le propulsa vers l'avant, et il fut secoué par une autre quinte.  
- Toi, t'es cool, s'écria le brun, les yeux humides.  
Interloqué, le rouquin haussa un sourcil. Franchement, il venait d'effectuer un cassage digne d'entrer dans le livre des records, et l'autre se marrait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas dans le cerveau humain...  
- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle, interrogea-t-il tout de même avec une voix de rocker involontaire qui provoqua un autre fou rire chez le lycéen.  
Prenant son mal en patience, il croisa les bras et entreprit de se transformer lentement en bonhomme de neige. Le projet avait quelque chose d'intéressant, même s'il était redoutablement humide. Il craignait d'ailleurs de le mener à son terme si la tempête continuait en s'intensifiant.  
- Rah, Daisuke ! Soupira le brun en posant sa main sur son épaule, tu es le premier type intelligent que je rencontre depuis un long moment ! Sans aucune plaisanterie ou sadisme ce coup-ci, tu veux venir boire un coup chez moi ?  
- J'ai pris tellement d'eau sur la gueule depuis le début de la soirée que j'ai plus soif, mais je sens que je vais quand même accepter, sourit Die, de toutes façons c'est ça ou la métamorphose en glaçon.  
Toshiya sourit à son tour, d'une façon tellement plus chaleureuse que son compagnon sentit tout son corps se réchauffer. Il était encore plus beau au naturel, même si son rire avait quelque chose de ridicule. Un rire de phoque. Attendrissant. Bon, c'était peut-être pas le mot qui convenait le mieux, mais c'était le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit.  
- Bon, t'habites loin ? J'ai le cerveau qui se transforme en freezer, là.  
- A cinq minutes.  
Il lui choppa le coude et l'entraîna à sa suite sur le parvis glissant.

- Star Battle Front War VII (1). Ah bah ça alors, j'y avais pas encore joué ! Quand est-ce qu'il l'a acheté, ce con ?!

L'appartement de Toshiya était une sorte de cagibi deux pièces. Le principe était très intéressant, mais sûrement moins que le prix. En arrêt sur une affreuse statuette en bois qui représentait l'élément décorateur principal de la pièce, il grimaça :  
- Et vous viviez à deux là-dedans ?  
- Oui. C'était un peu petit mais au moins le loyer était ridicule, et puis c'est pas comme si Shinya était encombrant.  
Il rattrapa le « tu sais pas de quoi tu parles » qui s'apprêtait à venir tout casser, se rappelant qu'il n'était sensé connaître l'adolescent que de vue. S'asseyant sans aucune gène apparente sur le divan, qui servait sans aucun doute de lit deux places aux deux lycéens, il demanda expressément une boisson chaude ou un radiateur portable.  
- Je te servirai bien de radiateur, lui répliqua le brun du tac-o-tac, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me mouiller plus que je ne le suis.  
Sur ce, il lui lança une épaisse serviette éponge. Die éclata de rire et prit le chemin de la salle de bain pour aller se changer. Les fringues que lui prêta son hôte étaient heureusement à la bonne taille, même si taillées pour une bombasse, et pas pour une allumette. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il enfila quand même le jean taille basse et le sous-pull décolleté.  
- J'ai l'air ridicule là-dedans, cria-t-il à travers la toute petite porte de la salle d'eau.  
- Sûrement pas plus que d'habitude !  
- Genre tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir utiliser ce mot !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je te stalk !  
_Si c'était vrai, je serais dans la merde, mon grand ! Tu peux même pas imaginer...  
_Il adopta ce qu'il pensait être une démarche de pétasse et fit son entrée dans la deuxième pièce de l'appartement sur un fracassant :  
- Alors chériiii, tu me trouve commeeeeent ?  
- Une vrai tapette. Tu veux du sucre dans ton chocolat.  
- Non, c'est mauvais pour la ligne.  
Le brun le toisa de haut en bas d'un air dédaigneux, avant de lâcher :  
- Franchement, le jour où je suis gros comme toi, le docteur me taxe d'anorexie.  
- Je suis pas anorexique, protesta le roux, sérieusement blessé.  
- Excuse-moi, mais t'es loin d'être obèse.  
Il haussa les épaules, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le canapé.  
- Ben nourris-moi, alors !  
Il se baissa pour éviter, de justesse, une pomme d'un rouge digne de celle de Blanche-Neige (2). C'était pas à ça qu'il pensait, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Alors qu'il se penchait pour la ramasser, Toshiya lui sauta dessus, l'écrasant sous son poids. Etouffant à moitié, cassé en deux, Die eut l'amusante occasion de constater que porter un décolleté, même en étant un homme, avait quelque chose de très provoquant. Riant tant bien que mal, il se lança dans une lutte acharnée contre la pachyderme qui lui déformait la colonne vertébrale. Choppant le fruit à ses pieds, il la coinça dans la bouche ouverte qui essayait de lui mordre l'épaule. L'adolescent arrêta immédiatement de rire, louchant comme un imbécile sur ce qui lui obstruait les mâchoires.   
- T'as l'air con comme ça, tu sais ? Pouffa Die en retenant tant bien que mal le fou rire qu'il sentait poindre.  
- 'hé 'hoincé, lui indiqua son hôte d'un air légèrement paniqué.  
Deux minutes plus tard, le plus jeune s'écartelait les mâchoires pour essayer d'en enlever la pomme, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à son aîné qui bavait allègrement de rire sur son oreiller.

Lorsque l'interphone sonna enfin, il crut que le bon Dieu venait de lui accorder un miracle. Il s'élança hors du canapé, en caleçon, lançant la manette de playstation au petit bonheur la chance, lui souhaitant d'atterrir dans un coin plus mou des tatamis. Il était presque deux heures du matin et il commençait à désespérer le voir rentrer pour dormir. Il décrocha l'interphone avec violence, gueulant malgré lui :  
- Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?! Je te rappelle qu'on avait des projets pour ce soir !  
_- Ah bon ? Quel genre de projets ?  
_Et merde. Comme déception on faisait rarement pire. Il soupira, tout enthousiasme retombé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi à deux heures du matin, Kyo ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas immédiatement. C'était un fait rare chez un bavard comme lui.  
_- Je vous expliquerai. Je peux monter ?_  
Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix attisa la curiosité de Kaoru. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'un gosse comme lui vienne frapper à une heure indue chez les gens, comme ça. Même s'il s'agissait de l'appart' de son meilleur ami. Il écrasa l'interrupteur d'ouverture, attendant le « merci » de Kyo avant de traîner des pieds jusqu'au canapé pour enfiler un pantalon. La bienséance aurait exigé un T-shirt, mais il avait une flemme intense de réfléchir à dans quel sens le mettre. De toutes façons, tout ce qui pouvait s'approcher de près ou de loin à de la fierté, ou d'une connerie quelconque que la société attendait d'un professeur de japonais ancien, avait déserté pour la soirée.  
La porte pivota doucement, laissant apparaître une jambe trop mince que moulait un jean. Le garçon entra le plus silencieusement possible dans l'appartement, semblant affreusement gêné d'être là. En même temps, c'était bien normal qu'il se sente gêné, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
- Retire tes chaussures, ordonna le brun qui s'était remis aux commandes de son vaisseau spatial et martelait le bouton croix, ce n'est pas parce que c'est le bordel que ça doit pour autant être sale.  
Il fut surpris du manque de répondant du blond. D'habitude il était le premier à balancer une vanne sur la maniaquerie qui semblait régir la vie de Kaoru. Il pivota sur lui-même, dans le but de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais à voir son visage, la réponse était tellement évidente que la seule chose qu'il put dire fut :  
- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Fin du chapitre 4

_Est-ce que vous acceptez de me descerner le prix du titre de chapitre le plus stupide de l'histoire de la fanfic ? Je ne sais pas trop d'où je sors ce truc, mais bon, passons...  
J'ai enfin tapé ce foutu chapitre 4 à la con !! Alors, vous commencez à vous douter des couples ? Et ben non, je vous préviens tout de suite que vous ne risquez pas d'avoir la moindre idée la dessus avant un bon moment XD ! Sur ce, je vais me relire, essayer de rendre tout ça plus présentable et m'attaquer à la suite, vu que je suis bien laissée dans une crise de débilité complète.  
Aya, conne  
(28/11/07 ; 22:25)_

Non, non, vous n'hallucinez pas ! Kaoru joue encore à des jeux vidéos ! Après le délire de deux pages que je me tape là-dessus dans Dead Tree je trouve encore le moyen de le remettre aux commandes d'une playstation... Comment ça une obsession ? Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

Amiraaaaa ? La prochaine fois on prend des paris


	5. A la gloire du cône

1**Auteur **: Ayakai (ayakaiorange.fr)  
**Titre **: Dans ma tête un poisson vient de mourir  
**Genre **: comique, angst (sisi, mais ça se voit pas encore), yaoi  
**Couples** : Die/Toshiya, mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions...  
**Spoiler **: Ahahah ! Enfin l'histoire démarre et arrête d'être une simple connerie (vous êtes déçus, je sais).  
**Mot de l'auteur **: J'ai conscience qu'avec le tournant que va prendre l'histoire, il y aura moins d'humour. Mais je vous jure que je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Bon, faut que je vous avoue quand même qu'en relisant cette fic je me suis tapée moi-même des fous rires jusqu'aux larmes --... devant une de mes propres fics, la honte XD !

Please, enjoy the trip !  
Aya, mélancolique  
(28/11/07 ; 23:08)

Dans ma tête un poisson bleu vient de mourir

**Chapitre 5 : à la gloire du cône.  
**

Kyo mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi il avait chaud. Les événements de la nuit précédente étaient vagues dans son cerveau. Il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir abusé de la fumette ou de l'alcool. Ce devait donc être autre chose. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et eut l'impression qu'on lui avait balancé une enclume sur la figure. Pourtant la pièce baignait dans un noir quasi-complet, comme quoi s'il avait pris une cuite elle devait être conséquente. Mais il avait l'intime intuition que ce n'était pas le cas, et vivre avec Die comme compagnon de conneries lui avait appris à se fier à ses instincts.  
_Okay, mon vieux, remet ton cerveau en place. Y'a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'histoire.  
_Premier élément d'analyse : il avait très chaud. Bon. Et si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, il se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un. Un déclic se produisit au fin fond de son esprit épuisé. Il était chez Die, et dormait avec Kaoru. Donc, c'était son prof qui le tenait dans ses bras.  
_Oh My God...  
_Le blond se refusa un jeu de mot sur « god », qui était un tremplin vers un fantasme débridé. Pourtant, à priori il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se fasse des idées sur quoi que ce soit. Die l'avait prévenu que le brun prenait les gens dans ses bras par simple réflexe durant son sommeil. De plus, s'il avait mal au crâne il n'avait pas mal au cul...  
_Admire la subtilité de tes propres remarques, Kyo._  
S'il n'avait pas été aussi excité par le fait d'être serré contre lui, il l'aurait dégagé pour pouvoir se rendormir tranquillement et oublier ce qui l'avait amené chez eux. Mais d'un côté, le réconfort était suffisamment intense pour qu'il ne pense plus à grand-chose, hormis « bouge pas, tu vas le réveiller. ». Il prit le parti d'en profiter et ferma les yeux.  
Ce connard lui avait vraiment fait mal, en le frappant.

- Die, lâche-moi, je vais prendre une douche.  
Le jeune homme marmotta une série de mots tous aussi incompréhensible les uns que les autres, refusant de desserrer les bras. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Cela faisait juste très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un, et le réconfort d'un corps nu contre le sien était trop salvateur pour que son cerveau endormi le laisse s'enfuir.  
- AIE ! ENFOIRE ÇA LATTE !!!- Si c'est la seule façon de te réveiller, je n'ai absolument aucuns regrets, déclara Toshiya en s'extirpant du lit, laissant son compagnon se masser les fesses là où il l'avait pincé.  
- Tochi, tu as un cul magnifique. De si bonne heure, ça met de bon humeur !  
Il ne s'étonna même pas de prendre une chaussure encore trempée dans la figure. Même si personnellement, on lui aurait fait le compliment il aurait été flatté.  
Le roux bailla sans aucune retenue, assis sur le divan, cherchant vaguement du regard ses vêtements. Il eut une pensée pour Kaoru, seul avec Shinya et se sentit vaguement coupable. Il allait rentrer rapidement, après s'être assuré que le propriétaire des lieux ne l'oublierait pas. Il se pencha pour ramasser son slip qui avait valsé sur la table basse pour une raison inconnue et l'enfila en titubant. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à ranger confortablement son matériel, s'étant trompé de sens la première fois. S'il devait faire des études supérieur, il ferait une thèse sur « comment mettre un slip ». L'idée était amusante et il y avait tellement à dire !  
Die alluma la cafetière, et partit en quête d'un petit déjeuner quelconque. Il ne connaissait pas du tout les lieux et craignait de tomber sur des trucs honteux qui appartiendraient à l'un des deux locataires. Bon, ça pourrait être marrant, mais il y a des surprises qu'on ne tient pas forcément à avoir de bon matin. Comme de la drogue par exemple. Quoique sur ce point il n'avait rien à reprocher à personne. Il se promit de demander à Toshiya lequel des deux était accro à la dope.  
_Franchement aucune discrétion, c'est comme si je rangeais mon narguilé avec les casseroles !_  
Une fois qu'il eut mis la main sur une brioche tranchée et sur la pâte à tartiner, posé son café sur la table et commencé à manger, il se sentit à peu près réveillé. Quelques minutes à peine après qu'il se soit installé, le brun sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un grand pull rayé et d'un jean délavé. Même habillé comme ça, il dégageait quelque chose. Toujours en mode somnambule, l'adolescent zigzagua jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi. Die faillit renverser son café lorsqu'un « Master ! Master ! » explosa dans ses oreilles à un niveau insurmontable de si bonne heure.  
- Putain, Tochi, j'adore Metallica, mais à 9h du mat' quand j'ai la tête dans le cul après avoir fait du sport pendant la moitié de la nuit, c'est moyen.  
Le zombie lui lança un regard cerné avant de lâcher d'une voix pâteuse :  
- D'habitude je met du Dimmü Borgir, mais là je me sens pas la force de me réveiller avec du Black ou du Death.  
_Chacun ses méthodes_, reconnu le squatter, _moi j'ai bien besoin de boire deux cafés noirs..._  
Toshiya se laissa tomber en face de lui, le dos appuyé contre le lit complètement défait, avant de tendre une main hasardeuse vers le petit-déjeuner. Amusé, le rouquin le regarda faire un moment, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait une question de première importance à poser :  
- C'est lequel qui se drogue entre toi et Shinya.  
- Les deux... pourquoi tu poses la question ?  
- Parce que j'ai trouvé tout votre matos dans le placard.  
L'adolescent le regarda un moment sans comprendre. Finalement, l'effet « Master of puppets » sembla se faire sentir et il haussa les épaules :  
- ça c'est le mien, Shin préfère les médocs. Morphine et cie... je sais pas en quoi ça l'éclate, mais bon !  
Die manqua lui répliquer que la dope c'était sans doute pas mieux, mais ne se sentait pas la force de débattre sur le sujet.  
- Et toi, j'imagine que t'es pas blanc comme neige non plus. Tu te drogues ? Demanda le brun en se levant pour aller faire du café.  
- Moi, je me contente de ce qui se fume.  
- Tu bois ?  
- Ouais, pourquoi ?  
- Nickel, on prendra une cuite ensemble, un de ces jours ! S'exclama Toshiya que la perspective semblait réjouir.  
Lui se sentait moins chaud pour parler d'alcool au petit déjeuner. Il avait l'estomac fragile au réveil. Il finit sa tartine et se lança dans un rangement méthodique de l'appartement. S'il lui proposait de prendre une cuite ensemble un de ces jours, c'est qu'il comptait le revoir. Ça lui simplifiait la tâche, il avait pas à essayer d'arracher un numéro de téléphone, ça se ferait tout seul.  
- Tu t'en vas? s'étonna le jeune homme qui sirotait tranquillement un cappuccino, affalé par terre, le dos contre le bar qui séparait la cuisine du reste de la pièce.  
- Ouais, je m'inquiète pour Kaoru.  
Le brun haussa un sourcil contrarié :  
- Tu me quittes pour lui ? Je suis si peu intéressant ou c'est qu'au final tu lui portes un intérêt tout particulier ?  
Cette-fois, le roux sourit en enfilant ses chaussures détrempées.  
- J'avoue que j'ai déjà fantasmé sur lui, mais en même temps quand tu vois comme il est foutu, c'est compréhensible. En dehors de ça je te jure, c'est un ami, et c'est mon colocataire. C'est aussi lui qui m'a sorti de la merde et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.  
Il s'accroupit devant son compagnon, lui tendant son portable :  
- Et toi, tu es loin d'être inintéressant. Tu me laisses ton numéro, qu'on puisse se recontacter quand ça nous chante ?  
- Ouais, n'en attend pas trop de moi non plus, s'amusa Toshiya en lui lançant un regard allumeur.  
- Je m'en doute, darling, n'en attend pas trop de moi non plus. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis.  
- C'est net.  
Il saisit le col de son interlocuteur, l'embrassant rapidement mais fougueusement. Un baiser éclair aussi efficace que la tactique du blitz. S'écartant de quelques millimètres, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné et lâcha :  
- En plus tu baises bien, c'est cool.  
Die éclata de rire.

L'interphone sortit Kyo de ses sombres pensées. Kaoru ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et lui commençait à chopper des putains de crampes à force de rester immobile. Il s'extirpa du lit, n'ayant pas le courage de sortir le brun du sommeil, et se dirigea, à moitié à poil, vers l'entrée. Décrochant le parlophone sans violence aucune, il demanda d'une voix un peu enrouée :  
- C'est qui ?  
_- Kaoru, ta voix est bien étrange ce matin ! Tu m'ouvres s'il te plaît ?_  
Le blond s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas la force d'expliquer à son ami que c'était normal puisqu'il n'était pas Kaoru. Il appuya la tête contre la porte, essayant de soulager sa migraine contre le bois froid. Franchement, il était pire que défoncé, c'était terrible. Il s'écarta un peu en prévention du coup qu'il allait prendre s'il restait contre le panneau quand il s'ouvrirait. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il se coinça sur son pied nu et entreprit une danse de la pluie nouvelle génération au milieu du salon, sous le regard effaré de Die qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le voir là.- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
_Comme prévu._  
- Je danse, ça ne se voit pas, grimaça-t-il en boitant jusqu'au canapé.  
- ça j'ai remarqué, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, en caleçon dans mon appart' ?  
- Un bronzage quasi-intégral à la lueur de tes lampes de salon.  
Le roux laissa un rictus amusé lui étirer les lèvres. Malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à rester insensible à l'humour de son ami. Mais le rictus disparu immédiatement quand il visualisa enfin l'énorme cocard qui bleuissait la moitié droite du visage de Kyo. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? En fait, il ne chercha même pas à comprendre et se précipita sur lui.  
- Putain de merde, qui t'as fait ça ?!  
- Devine, lâcha sombrement le garçon en triturant les boîtes de DVD que le brun avait étalé dans l'appartement le jour précédent.  
- Ton père ?  
- Presque ! Je suis sûr qu'on observant bien la forme du pied qui a fait ça, tu peux deviner !  
- Ton frère.  
- Bingo. T'as le droit de rejouer.  
Die se laissa tomber sur le canapé, soudainement épuisé. Toute la bonne humeur que le postérieur de Toshiya avait engendré s'était réfugié dans l'album photo de son cerveau.  
- Barre-toi de chez toi, c'est plus possible...  
- Pour aller où ? J'ai pas encore assez de fric pour pouvoir m'en aller et avec le salaire de misère que je gagne je pourrai même pas payer le loyer.  
L'autre acquiesça, le regard dans le vide. Ils avaient eu cette discussion un nombre incalculable de fois et à chaque fois la réponse était la même. Celle qu'on donne à ses gosses quand ils sont encore au lycée : « passe ton bac d'abord ». Une constatation en théorie de moins en moins déprimante, sachant que la fin se rapprochait à grand pas, mais à ce rythme ils allaient le crever avant qu'il n'ai le temps de partir.  
- Franchement, faut faire quelque chose, s'ils commencent à s'attaquer à ton visage on est pas sorti.  
- Ouais, je serai bientôt un schtroumpf ! En plus d'avoir la taille j'aurai la couleur.  
Ils n'arrivèrent même pas à en rire. Le silence qui les accablait ne disparu que quand Kaoru entra dans la cuisine, décoiffé comme il l'avait rarement été, des cernes jusqu'à mi-joues et un quelque chose de zombie dans l'attitude qui rappelait vaguement Toshiya. Même le gag du paquet de céréale sur la tête n'arriva pas à les dérider, d'autant que le brun se contenta de le balancer par terre avant de repartir à la recherche de café.  
- Derrière le narguilé, indiqua le roux en sortant son paquet de tabac, un pétard ça vous dit ?  
- Une cuite, ouais, répliqua prof.  
Les deux lycéens se retournèrent d'un même geste, les yeux exorbités. Le zombie les regarda sans comprendre. Haussant les épaules, il crut bon de préciser :  
- Bah quoi, on est en week-end, on peut.  
- Bah, écoute moi je suis tout à fait d'accord.  
- J'oubliais que c'était un de tes fantasmes que de prendre une cuite avec lui, Die.  
- Je ne parlerai pas de tes tiens de fantasmes, le reclapa ce-dernier.  
Le blond prit une délicate couleur pivoine, se levant précipitamment en marmonnant qu'il allait s'habiller. Kaoru le regarda sans comprendre, puis, semblant décider que ça n'avait pas d'importance, il se servit une part de riz au lait en plus de son bol de café, et vint s'installer sur la table basse juste en face de son colocataire. Die sortit son paquet de sa poche. Même si personne ne semblait vouloir fumer avec lui, il en avait besoin.- ça sent bizarre.  
Le roux leva deux yeux ahuris en direction de la voix. Shinya se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'une grande chemise de nuit qu'il reconnu comme une des siennes.  
- Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il parle !! s'exclama Die en tirant sur le pétard qu'il venait de rouler soigneusement.  
L'adolescent lui adressa à peine un regard. Contrairement au brun qui le contemplait d'un air totalement déchiré, comme si la fumée de la drogue lui faisait plus d'effet que s'il l'avait goûté.  
- ça s'appelle un pétard, Shinya. Et ce que met Daisuke dedans, c'est de la beu. Ça vient d'une plante qu'on appelle le cannabis.  
- Je sais.  
Le prof haussa les épaules et replongea dans son café. Est-ce qu'il oserait lui avouer, un jour, que l'innocent garçon qu'ils avaient récupérés dans un parc était morphinomane ? Ouais, sûrement dans peu de temps. Une fois qu'ils seraient tous réveillés, en état de se comprendre et qu'ils auraient fait enfiler quelque chose plus décent à l'asexué. Pas que le fait de voir ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse soit provoquant... juste que s'il ne venait pas de passer la nuit à baiser comme un lapin il l'aurait violé sur place.  
- Passe-moi le joint, Die.  
Le roux jeta un regard surpris à son colocataire, mais après un haussement d'épaule blasé, le lui tendit.  
_Comme quoi tout arrive ! Vais-je satisfaire tous mes fantasmes en seulement deux jours ?  
_- Bon, on va acheter de quoi boire ? Demanda Kyo en entrant dans la salle à manger, vêtu de pied en cape.  
- PAS-LES-BOTTES-DANS-LA-MAISON !!! s'énerva brusquement Kaoru en foudroyant le blond du regard.  
L'air complètement terrifié, le jeune homme recula de deux pas et obtempéra.   
- Ouais c'est toujours surprenant quand il sort la tête de son café, se marra le serveur en fixant deux yeux explosés sur son ami.  
- My god !  
- Oh oui !  
- Mais Die... regarde-le... il fume !!  
- T'en veux aussi, s'étonna le brun en lui tendant le pétard.  
- Bien sûr qu'il en veut, tu le prends pour quoi ? Répliqua Die.  
Et ils commencèrent tous les trois à joyeusement se défoncer, en commentant la façon très efficace qu'avait le rouquin de confectionner ses cônes, sous le regard indifférent de Shinya, toujours debout à l'entrée de la chambre du plus vieux.

- Kaoru, il faut que je te parle, s'exclama Die en chopant son ami au vol alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre chercher l'alcool parqué dans sa voiture.  
- Au sujet de Shinya ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se faisait traîner dans un coin, laissant les deux autres décharger les courses.  
- Ouais.  
- C'est rapport à celui ou celle avec qui tu étais hier soir ?  
- Ouais.  
- Raconte.  
Le rouquin poussa un profond soupir, et entreprit de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait, lui racontant dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé. Bon, exception faites des passages qui ne concernaient que lui et Toshiya. Mais s'il faisait confiance à son colocataire, il n'avait aucune envie de déballer ses histoires sexuelles et déviantes... enfin moins les déviantes, plus les sexuelles. Quand il eut fini, Kaoru était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, les sourcils en accent circonflexe inversé, titillant son bouc de la paume de la main, comme si la solution à leurs problèmes s'était trouvée dans ses poils.  
- Il va falloir demander à Shinya.  
- Tu penses qu'il nous répondra, s'étonna sincèrement le plus jeune.  
- Si non, l'alcool à toujours délié les langues et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour lui.  
- Peut-être qui si on lui file de la morphine ça marchera mieux ?  
- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
- C'est pas une blague.  
- Die...  
Il s'interrompit pour laisser passer l'androgyne, qui avait récupéré un chat en bas de l'immeuble et le remontait à l'appartement.  
- Die, autant je me drogue occasionnellement, autant tu sais très bien ce que je pense de la dépendance à la drogue... pour Shinya, c'est encore pire, il s'agit de Morphine, pas de cannabis. Il peut en faire des overdoses, on ne meurt pas d'overdose de cannabis, ou alors le joint à intérêt à être vraiment énorme !  
- Je sais bien... Mais on pourrait faire une exception, pour une fois !  
- Pour une fois ! Déjà je ne dis rien par rapport à ton addiction au kana, en plus je vient de laisser un chat entrer dans mon appart', alors si en plus je...  
- Minute. Tu l'as laissé rentrer avec son chat ?  
Ils échangèrent un regard mortifié. Ils voyaient déjà défiler, chacun sur la gueule de l'autre, la note en tapisserie et draps...  
- SHINYAAAA !! LE CHAAAT !!! Hurla Die en se précipitant dans les escaliers, suivit de près par son colocataire. 

Kyo se resservit un verre de vodka, tellement bourré qu'il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'elle était toujours bouchée.  
- Ooooooooooh !!!! ça y eeeeest ! Le petit Kyo commence à être saoul ! Il oublie de déboucher les bouteilles !! se moqua Die, affalé sur les tatamis, le narguilé entre les jambes.  
- Théorie numéro 1 ! répliqua le blond.  
- « Un homme bourré oubliera toujours d'ouvrir une bouteille fermée et essayera toujours d'ouvrir une bouteille ouverte ! »  
- Yeah ! Check my friend !!  
- Yeah ! Roi du god !  
Ils échangèrent un doigt d'honneur, puis le plus petit passa la vodka à son ami.  
- Vous en avez beaucoup des théories du genre ? Se renseigna Kaoru, qui avait renoncé au service au verre et s'était réservé sa bouteille de Gin.  
-Ouais, par exemple est-ce que tu sais comment marche un homme bourré ? Lança son colocataire avant d'inspirer une bouffée.  
- Non.  
- Comme toi !!! s'exclama le nain avant d'éclater de rire, théorie numéro 3 !  
- « Un homme bourré est toujours très rapide dans les lignes droites, mais quand il se tourne, n'arrive jamais dans la direction espérée ! »

- Et la théorie numéro 2, c'est quoi ?  
- T'as déjà vu un type bourré dans un couloir qui fait à peine plus d'un mètre de largeur ?  
Le brun piqua un fou rire, assis contre le canapé dans le but inavoué de ne pas se péter la gueule. Visiblement, il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il sous-entendait. L'effet ping-pong comme ils l'appelaient aussi.  
Un joyeux bordel régnait dans l'appartement. Entre bouteilles vides, mégots ayant raté le cendrier, fringues de la veille, les DVD qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas ramassés, la pile des CD qu'ils avaient écouté et leurs propres corps qui encombraient le passage du seul à ne pas avoir trop bu : Shinya. L'adolescent picolait à vitesse extrêmement réduite, bien que régulière, finissant ses bouteilles de bière à la vitesse à laquelle les autres buvaient leurs verres de rhum, il était à peine saoul. Le seul signe de son ivresse naissante étant le fait qu'il parle encore moins que d'habitude. Il faisait donc exception à la règle de « l'alcool délie les langues ». Par trois fois au cours de la soirée il avaient déjà essayé de lui faire avouer la raison de sa fugue, par trois fois il les avait regardé comme s'ils n'étaient guère plus que trois moustiques complètements déchirés.  
Tentant encore une fois sa chance, Kaoru tituba jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule.  
- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'es enfuies de chez Toshiya ?  
L'asexué lui lança un regard effaré, balbutiant :  
- Comment tu connais Toshiya ?  
- Aha ! Parce que mon colocataire, vois-tu, a pris contact avec lui !  
- Profond, le contact, commenta Kyo avant de prendre un coussin dans la figure. Putain Die ! T'arrive toujours à viser ?! Ressers-moi !  
Une vague de terreur passa dans les yeux de Shinya. Il se releva précipitamment, près à fuir par la moindre occasion. Mais aucun des trois hommes présents dans la pièce ne lui en laissa l'occasion. Kaoru lui saisit les pieds au moment où s'en allait, provoquant sa chute sur les bouteilles vides. Immédiatement le blond s'assit sur son dos et lui coinça les bras, pendant que le roux le menaçait d'une bouteille pleine.  
- Si tu ne réponds pas à nos questions, on te force à boire cul sec une bouteille de rhum-orange !  
- On te promet que tu seras bien malade ensuite ! Et tu ne pourras plus boire de rhum pendant au moins 10 ans tellement tu en seras dégoûté ! Cru utile de préciser le plus petit, un sourire sadique que le plus jeune ne pouvait pas voir.  
L'adolescent leur lança un regard paniqué. Il tenta vainement de bouger, mais il ne pouvait rien contre leur force à tous les trois et lorsque Die lui enfonça le goulot dans la bouche et commença à faire couler le liquide, il cessa de se débattre, roulant des yeux d'un air effrayé.  
- Je crois qu'il est mûr, apprécia le bourreau.  
- C'est toi le mur, répliqua Kyo avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Okay. Shinya. Dis-nous pourquoi tu as fuis ton domicile.  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et murmura tellement bas qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre.  
- Il me harcelait sexuellement.  
Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Même le blond avait cessé de rire. Le rouquin répéta lentement, essayant d'associer la phrase au Toshiya qu'il connaissait. Ça lui semblait difficile, mais les plus gentils des hommes pouvaient abriter de véritables psychopathes.  
- Il te harcelait sexuellement ?  
- Oui. Il me tripotait. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et quand je le lui ai dit, il s'est énervé et m'a violé. 

Fin du chapitre 5

_Quand je vous disais que ça deviendrait sombre !  
J'aime ce chapitre ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose au final, mais c'est trippant XD ! Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de faire profiter mes personnages de mon expérience dans le domaine des beuveries... Le pire, c'est que c'est presque vrai ! Je voulais à tout prix placer mes théories à la con ! Vous pouvez même pas imaginer les fous rires qu'on a eu à les élaborer à force de se taper des murs ou de tomber des toilettes XDDD !!  
Bref, sur ce, reviewez si vous en avez le courge ! Personnellement j'adore recevoir des reviews mais je sais qu'on a pas toujours le courage d'en faire.  
Aya, envie de faire la jail avec mes potes (en plus, en écoutant « Whiskey in a jar » de Metallica, tu m'étonnes que j'ai envie de tirer une piste...)  
(29/11/07 ; 02:06)_


	6. Discussion de fond de bouteille

**Auteur **: Ayakai ()  
**Titre **: Dans ma tête un poisson vient de mourir  
**Genre **: comique, angst, yaoi  
**Couples** : Die/Toshiya, Toshiya?Shinya, et... non non, pas Kyo/Kaoru, vous avez rêvé ou quoi ?  
**Spoiler **: Aujourd'hui, le jeu de « qui dit vrai ? » version whisky  
**Mot de l'auteur **: N'ayant pour l'instant pas la tête à faire quelque chose de sérieux, je me détend sur cette fic. Ma fac est fermée depuis presqu'un mois et même si je suis à priori contre cette loi, le blocus ça me saoule !! Détendons-nous, détendons-nous...  
Aya, énervée  
(29/11/07 ; 21:01)

Dans ma tête un poisson bleu vient de mourir

**Chapitre 6 : discussion de fond de bouteille.**

- Au final, t'en penses quoi ?  
- Mais j'en sais rien !Tu peux pas penser, toi aussi, de temps en temps ?!  
Kaoru leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Die crier, et encore moins d'en supporter l'écho dans son cerveau encore un peu embrumé par l'alcool. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire ni fumer autant, mais dès fois il faut savoir se lâcher. Au fond, prendre une cuite de temps en temps était la meilleure des thérapies contre le pétage de cable, à condition d'en accepter les effets secondaires.  
- Ecoute, Kao... Toshiya, je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir s'il est capable de ça. Franchement, d'après ce que j'en sais, c'est dur à concevoir, mais bon... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'éclaterait à nous raconter des conneries ? Surtout en sachant ce qu'implique un tel acte.  
Le brun se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, une main sur son front pour essayer de faire baisser sa migraine. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils en parlaient, à essayer de savoir ce qui était vrai ou pas. Ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'avait raconté l'adolescent, ça aurait été trop facile. Et puis le peu que connaissait le rouquin de Toshiya ne convenait pas à ce genre d'actions. Mais en même temps, comme le soulignait son compagnon, il faudrait être taré pour oser un tel mensonge. Au final, ils tournaient en rond, et Kaoru avait bien envie de déclarer arbitrairement le violeur coupable, juste histoire de soulager sa gueule de bois et sa conscience. Et accessoirement de pouvoir vider Shinya de chez eux.  
- Faudra que tu lui demandes.  
- Je ne sais pas, Kao... ça se fait pas trop de sortir, cash comme ça : « Toto, je voudrai juste savoir, est-ce que tu as violé Shinya dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi ? ». Surtout sachant qu'on n'est pas ami et qu'on a plus baisé que parler.  
C'était pertinent. Le brun renonça momentanément à résoudre le problème, et préféra fermer les yeux pour faire barrage à cette semi-obscurité aveuglante qui lui déchirait le crâne. Die soupira et rampa hors du lit, visiblement aussi stable qu'un vaisseau en pleine tempête. La porte claqua, lui provoquant la réflexe de rabattre la couverture sur ses oreilles. Il avait quitté la pièce, et devait sûrement vérifier que Kyo n'était pas en train de se noyer dans sa propre gerbe ou qu'il ne s'était pas ouvert la tête sur une bouteille. C'était très louable de sa part, mais il aurait été encore plus salutable qu'il reste étendu à ses côtés.  
Et voilà qu'il se remettait à délirer ! Vivement les vacances qu'il puisse réfléchir en solitaire sur sa situation physique et psychologique. Ça pourrait être sympa de recoller un peu les morceaux, parce que là ça commençait à virer au carnage Freudien.

Die fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale, manquant se casser la figure par la même occasion, et gagna la cuisine.  
- Technique du rebond successif, s'exclama une voix depuis le canapé.  
Le rouquin se retourna pour balancer une grimace à son ami.  
- Je sais. J'ai trop bu, et je suis toujours bourré, excuse si je t'ai réveillé en cognant contre le canapé. Mais fallait que je me tienne à quelque chose.  
- Pas de prob', j'étais déjà réveillé. Je me tâtais pour aller dégueuler, mais vu que t'es là, je pense que je vais attendre que ce soit critique.  
- Vomis pas sur la canapé, c'est celui de Kaoru. Il me défoncerait la tête et la visserait à la place de l'ampoule du plafonnier.  
Le blond éclata de rire, avant de se lever et de tituber en direction des WC. Son oeil au beurre noir avait pris une couleur jaune assez magnifique, et dénotait superbement sur son teint de cadavre. Die était en trop mauvaise état pour s'en soucier, aussi continua-t-il dans sa lancée jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre de lait. Un peu mieux, il empoigna la bouteille et alla allumer la musique pour camoufler les gargarismes peu ragoûtants qui devaient provenir de la gorge de Kyo (1). Cela fait, il s'affala dans le canapé, poussant une bouteille de whisky, à ses pieds, et entreprit de fredonner un mélange d'anglais et de yaourt sur « Die my darling ». Le fait de mettre du Metallica au réveil le fit penser à Toshiya et il se sentit un peu triste. Comment un type aussi intelligent et adorable que lui avait pu violer un gosse de 16 ans qui partageait son appartement ? Bon, le gosse en question était un véritable appel au viol sur patte, il est vrai, mais ça n'excusait pas tout...  
- Toshiya ?  
Il sursauta, renversant un peu de lait sur le sol déjà bien souillé par l'alcool, et se retourna vers Shinya, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre de Kaoru, un air perdu sur le visage.  
- Non, c'est moi, Die. Pourquoi ?  
Le garçon secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées, avant de murmurer :  
- Il mettait souvent celle-là quand il se réveillait de mauvaise humeur...  
Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil surpris. Ainsi, même si l'autre l'avait violé, il continuait à penser à lui et à se précipiter en le croyant là. Y'avait baleine sous gravillon, cette histoire de viol était plus que louche. Un truc comme « il m'a violé mais c'était plus ou moins de mon plein grès » ou « Malgré le mal que tu m'as fait je t'aime toujours. ». Le romantisme dégoulinant de guimauve qui se dégageait de ses phrases provoqua chez lui une intense envie de vomir. Y'avait sûrement pas que ça d'ailleurs...  
Die se leva du sofa et pris à son tour le chemin vers les toilettes, collant la bouteille de lait entre les mains de Shinya au passage. Il s'accroupit à côté d'un Kyo livide et lui sourit :  
- Tu peux continuer, je fais la basse.

- Tu me refais plus ça, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, hoqueta le blond, penché sur le lavabo. Tu sais que rire en vomissant, c'est très douloureux ?  
- Ouais, j'ai cru remarquer, s'amusa Die, occupé à nettoyer ce que les spasmes de Kyo avaient répandu un peu partout dans les toilettes, mais c'était trop tentant ! Je te jure que tu pourrais faire carrière dans le métal !  
Le plus petit leva les yeux au plafond d'un air fatigué. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'on lui disait de faire carrière dans la chanson, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. A vrai dire il ne comptait même pas entrer dans un groupe quelqu'il soit. Il repoussa les mèches collées à son front et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Cela faisait 36h, minute pour minute, qu'il avait sonné à leur porte. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrer s'il voulait échapper à une deuxième séance de baffes.  
- Tu t'en vas déjà ? S'étonna Kaoru en levant la tête du sac plastique dans lequel il enfournait les cadavres.  
- Ouais, j'ai pas envie de prendre une deuxième séance de baffes, répondit Kyo en enfilant son manteau.  
Il se mordit la lèvre : il avait dit à Kaoru qu'il s'était envoyé la tête contre un coin de mur, en rentrant chez lui. Un mensonge à deux balles que l'autre avait sans doute évincé. Il ne comptait absolument pas mettre son prof au courant de ses problèmes familiaux, et là s'il ne l'avait pas deviné, c'est que son QI était inférieur à celui d'un coquillage.  
- T'inquiète, va, lui sourit le brun en agitant une bouteille de Gin encore à moitié pleine, tu m'as déjà raconté tous des problèmes en chialant sur mon épaule, hier soir, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens.  
Le lycéen s'empourpra et marmonna un « non » très gèné. Il avait oublié une partie de la soirée, c'était pitoyable... M'enfin, il pouvait pas passer les trois années suivantes à se morfondre là-dessus. Autant dire que ce qu'il faisait là, c'est-à dire rester planter dans le salon de ses amis en fixant les tatamis comme si un laser ultra-puissant allait sortir de ses yeux, ça servait à rien. Il releva le menton, fit craquer son cou et sortit de l'appartement en lançant un petit « merci pour tout ! ».  
A peine avait-il mit le nez dehors qu'il regrettait déjà d'être parti.

- And nothing else matters...  
- Die, tu me chantes encore une fois un seul petit truc de Metallica, je te défonce le crâne et je te l'enterre dans une fosse à purrin !  
Le rouquin haussa un sourcil surpris devant la violence de la remarque.  
- Kyo, je te sens comme nerveux. Qu'est-ce que t'as contre Metallica ?  
- J'ai que c'est devenu une véritable obsession chez toi, que ça fait une semaine que tu me chantes en boucle « Die my darling », « Nothing else matters » et « Master of puppets » avec une voix à réveiller les morts !  
- Tu sous-entends que je chante comme une casserole ?  
- Non, comme deux casserole. Tu ne peux pas taper une casserole contre elle-même.  
Ils se regardèrent avec une pointe de désespoir et de pitié bilatérale.  
- On est tellement en manque d'inspiration qu'on sort les même vannes plusieurs fois de suite, soupira Die, t'as pas une bonne blague ? Juste histoire qu'on rigole un peu.  
- J'en ai une, mais elle a 3 phrases de retard.  
- Cinq maintenant, mais balance là quand même, de toutes façons on a pas le choix.  
- Tu aimes Metallica parce qu'ils flattent ton ego.  
Le plus grand jeta un regard totalement incompréhensif au blond, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle. Remarquant son trouble, Kyo précisa :  
- « Die my darling » Die, mon chéri ou tout ce que tu veux.  
- Aaaaaaah !! D'accord ! Mais tu sais, ce genre de blague sur un ton dépressivo-suicidaire, ça passe pas.  
- On fait avec ce qu'on a.  
Les deux lycéens se sentirent soudainement vieillir de dix ans. Décidant qu'au final le grillage du toit du lycée était plus intéressant que l'humour désepérément creux qui hantait leurs propos, ils fixèrent chacun leur regard dessus, s'y accrochant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Die prit l'initiative de proposer un pétard, ce que Kyo refusa. De toutes façons lui non plus n'en avait pas envie.  
- Je crois qu'on est en train de pourrir de l'intérieur.  
- Déjà que notre humour était pourri... là, il doit être en état de décomposition totale.  
- ça s'était pas trop mal, Die.  
- Non, c'est pourri.  
- Décomposé, tu veux dire ! La pourriture a toujours eu quelque chose d'amusant, venant de toi !  
Le roux lui flanqua une grande claque dans le dos. Son sourire était revenu.  
- Bon, petit vieux, on se bouge ?  
Le blond adressa un doigt d'honneur amical à son ami, avant de déclarer qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours. L'autre éclata de rire :  
- ça, c'était une bonne blague ! Où t'as vu que j'avais seulement envisagé d'aller en classe ?  
- On sèche ? S'étonna-t-il en se relevant.  
- Ouais. On va chez toi ? Tes parents sont pas là à cette heure-ci, non ?  
Kyo secoua la tête.  
- ça serait cool, je viens d'acheter le nouveau OMFUG sur Xbox 360, on pourra l'essayer.  
- Nickel, let's go !  
- J'aime ta façon d'associer différentes langues dans une même phrases, fit rêveusement le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.  
Die ne releva pas, se contentant de sourire. Quelque chose s'était brisé, depuis cette soirée avec Kaoru et Shinya. Il n'aurait sû dire quoi, mais il espérait qu'OMFUG face office de colle ultra-forte pour les réparer.

Sur cette remarque hautement philosophique il emboîta le pas de son ami.

-Je-suis-en-train-de-te-défoncer !!

- J'avais-pas-remarqué… répliqua Kyo avec agacement avant de crier le nom d'une technique sur une série de ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta sensés doubler les coups de pieds de son personnage.  
- Tu es trop jeune, gamin pour espérer me battre à un jeu d'arcane quel qu'il soit ! Rage koko macarina !! Dans ta gueule !!  
- Connaaaaaaaaaard !! conclut-il en balançant la manette dans le coussin prévu à cet effet.

L'accessoire était indispensable pour le joueur nerveux qu'il était, et des générations de manettes agonisantes contre le mur, les tripes à l'air, lui avait appris la valeur des choses et surtout la valeur des baffes qu'on lui distribuait gracieusement à chaque fois qu'il daignait faire un trou dans le mur à côté de la télé.  
Le rouquin éclata de rire en se rejetant contre le canapé. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils faisaient les geeks devant le super écran plat de Kyo, et ce cours laps de temps lui avait permis d'apprécier les possibilité de OMFUG, de retrouver le sourire à défaut du sens de l'humour, et de réapprendre à rouler un pétard. Efficacité surprenante pour un simple jeu, mais ils lui étaient tous deux reconnaissant.  
- Bon, là je commence à me lasser de te foutre la raclée.  
- Ouais moi aussi j'en ai marre de prendre des revanches. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- On faiblit.  
- Bli.

- …

- Ouais, t'as raison. On se roule un pétard ?  
- Encore ?!  
Le blondinet haussa les épaules, visiblement ça ne l'affectait pas trop. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Ils n'avaient que ça à faire et ça avait toujours très bien passé le temps jusque là. La fumée sinua un moment entre eux deux, dans un silence loin d'être embarrassant, à vrai dire il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui risquait de les embarrasser. Ils avaient tout fait, vraiment tout fait ensemble, même les choses les plus dégradantes. Se rouler tout nu dans la boue, rouler un palot à un chien, rouler dans une voiture en plastique de gamin en pleine rue principale…  
- Maintenant que j'y pense, on n'a pas tout fait ensemble, commenta Die comme s'ils avaient partagé exactement les pensées.  
- Ouais, c'est vrai, lui répondu son ami puisque c'était réellement le cas.  
- On n'a qu'à le faire maintenant ?  
- Sérieux ? s'étonna le plus petit.  
- ça te gênerait ?  
Il haussa les épaules d'un air plus ou moins indifférent.  
- Après tout pourquoi pas ? ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un.  
- Bah alors let's go ! Ils rentrent à quelle heure tes parents ?  
- 21h normalement, ça nous laisse largement le temps de se faire plaisir, rit Kyo en s'étirant, on va dans ma chambre ?  
- C'est parti. T'as de quoi le faire sans qu'on ait la bite en feu demain ?  
- C'était pas ultra-romantique comme façon de le demander, grimaça le blond, m'enfin… Ouais, j'ai tout t'inquiète ! Mine de rien, j'ai toujours réussi à ma débrouiller pour prendre mon pied sans jamais me faire griller, et puis même si t'es là quand ils reviennent, ils devraient pas se poser de question étant donné que c'est un peu comme un genre d'habitude chez toi.  
- je ne relèverai pas le fait que tu viennes de me traiter implicitement de squatteur.  
Le blond lui fit son plus beau sourire et coupa l'écran, dans un simple soucis d'économie d'énergie, avant d'entraîner son ami à sa suite dans les escaliers de la grande baraque. Les marches de bois craquèrent à peine sous leur poids, et la porte coulissa dans le plus grand des silences, comme si la maison avait décidé de garder le secret sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. L'odeur de l'encens envahit les narines de Die, avant même qu'il n'ait mis les pieds dans la chambre. Un encens sensé camoufler l'odeur de la cigarette, qui a défaut de la faire, camouflait très bien celle de la beu qui aurait pourtant dû s'incruster dans chaque dixième de millimètre de la pièce.  
Le rouquin s'allongea sur le lit, avec l'impression de plonger dans une oeuvre d'art africaine. Tous les murs étaient recouverts d'images typiquement africaines, de masques d'ébènes, le plafond était orné d'un grand drap mouvant représentant la déesse de la fécondité. Il se demanda si Kyo souhaiterait avoir un enfant, puis réalisa que s'il continuait à montrer plus d'intérêt aux hommes qu'aux femmes, ça risquait de devenir difficile. Il sentit son ami s'allonger à ses côtés, et quelques secondes plus tard, il lui soufflait la fumée du pétard dans la bouche. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent, se séparèrent et s'unir à nouveau. Le baiser dura un bon moment, parfumé au cannabis, bien plus sensuel que tous les autres baisers qu'ils avaient bien pu partager par le passé. Le blond s'écarta légèrement de son ami, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
- Hé bien, tu ne me sors pas une de tes blagues hilarantes ?  
- Tu comptes rire ou t'envoyer en l'air ? S'étonna le rouquin en tirant sur le joint.  
Le plus petit s'allongea à ses côtés, l'air d'y réfléchir très sérieusement. Puis, finalement il roula sur le côté, se mettant à califourchon sur son compagnon, dans une pose volontairement indécente, la bouche en cul et le cul en l'air. Die ne put s'empêcher de rire et manqua s'étouffer avec la fumée. Il la recracha en toussant, alors que l'autre lui lançait un regard faussement offensé.  
- Je croyais que les deux étaient incompatibles ?  
- De quoi ? Demanda le rouquin en reprenant son souffle.  
- La baise et le rire.  
Le rouquin reprit plus ou moins son sérieux en se faisant la remarque que de toutes façon il aurait du mal à ne pas déconner s'il devait se retrouver à coucher avec son camarade de connerie. Mais il n'eut guère plus le temps de penser : Kyo avait déjà entrepris de lui enlever toute envie de rire en glissant une main cajoleuse sous son sweat. Il tira une dernière fois sur le mégot avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier en pierre à savon posé sur le sol. Il était visiblement temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour perdre tout envie de rire et commencer à vibrer.

Les élèves du cours de Mr Niimura ne purent réprimer un frisson de terreur lorsque ce dernier se rendit compte de l'absence des deux margeos de la classe : une veine avait réellement commencé à pulser à sa tempe. Mais vraiment une putain de veine bleu, comme dans les dessins animés qu'ils avaient l'habitude de mater après les cours -bien qu'ils n'auraient avoué pour rien au monde qu'ils le faisaient. Le prof, visiblement de fort méchante humeur, claqua le cahier d'appel sur la table avant d'annoncer sèchement le sujet du cours. La classe eut un second mouvement de recul lorsque la craie commença à grincer avec insistance sur le tableau noir –qui était en réalité vert foncé- avant de casser net en deux. Un murmure d'angoisse commença à se répandre dans la classe, et chacun plongea dans son cahier comme pour essayer d'échapper à la terrible crise que leur professeur s'apprêtait à piquer. Niimurator était dans la place.

Fin du chapitre 6

_Bon, la dernière blague est plus que minable. Je vous fait toutes mes excuses, mais il me fallait ma vanne pourrie pour saluer ce chapitre que j'ai mis un temps inimaginable à taper. Je promet pas d'être plus régulière pour les autres chapitres, entendez-vous bien, mais étant donné qu'à présent j'ai un ordi portable, je n'ai plus aucune excuse, et vous avez donc le droit de me massacrer à votre guise (en me laissant mes doigts pour écrire, tout de même, et mes yeux pour voir, et mes oreilles pour entendre, et mes pieds pour marcher, er mon estomac pour digérer, et mon cul pour... hum bref). Sur ces mots qui n'ont pas plus de sens que ce chapitre, je m'en vais manger... de la soupe vu que j'ai le droit qu'à ça jusqu'à ce que ma bouche ait cicatrisé...  
Patience est mère de sureté !  
(29/06/08 ; 13:02)  
Aya, toujours pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire _

(1) Voilà comment est né Clever Slezoid. Une pensée pour toi, Lya XD !


	7. Jamais deux sans trois dit l'enfant

**Auteur **: Ayakai ()  
**Titre **: Dans ma tête un poisson vient de mourir  
**Genre **: comique, angst, yaoi(si si, je vous jure que c'est compatible)  
**Couples** : Die/Toshiya, Toshiya?Shinya, Die/Kyo (Die est un chaud lapin, dis donc)  
**Spoiler **: Ce chapitre était censé être dramatique et violent...  
**Mot de l'auteur **: J'étais censée finir le chapitre de Terminal 5 que j'ai commencé hier, mais je me sens d'humeur détendu et joyeuse (chuis sûre que c'est les trucs qu'on m'a filé pour mes dents de sagesses qui me shootent); donc je vais entamer ce chapitre, verra bien si je le finis. Franchement j'aimerais trop pouvoir finir celui-là, ça signifiera que j'aurais carrément trop bien avancé dans cette fic !  
Vous aurez aussi remarqué que ces médocs de merde me font perdre mon français...

(29/06/08 ; 13:50)  
Aya, euphorique

Dans ma tête un poisson bleu vient de mourir

**Chapitre 7 : Jamais deux sans trois, dit l'enfant**

Si j'avais su que tu faisais aussi bien l'amour, je t'aurais foutu dans mon pieu bien avant, haleta Kyo, allongé aux côtés de Die, le souffle court et le corps trempé de sueur.  
— Tu te débrouilles bien, toi aussi, répondit son partenaire, incapable de se départir de son sourire.  
— Putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !! s'exclama le blond sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
Le rouquin acquiesça, le bras sur les yeux, dans une tentative d'essuyer la sueur qui lui recouvrait le front.  
— Aucun regret d'avoir renoncé à ta vengeance sur OMFUG ? Demanda-t-il en se souvenant de ce qui les avait amené là, dans cette position.  
Le lycéen se redressa sur un coude, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le sourire qui voulait tout dire. Le plus grand se doutait de ce qu'il s'agissait, et s'il s'avérait qu'il ne se trompait pas, il répondrait un putain de "Oh oui !" sans aucune hésitation.  
— Pas du tout. Par contre, je prendrais bien ma revanche sur OMFUCK !  
Die éclata sincèrement de rire. C'était en gros ce à quoi il pensait, mais pas amené de la même manière.  
— Si en plus le cul te fais retrouver ton humour, je ne peux répondre que "Oh My ! FUCK me !"  
— Oh mais dis donc ! C'est que toi aussi tu retrouverais ton humour ? Se marra le petit blond en lui foutant une claque sur la cuisse.  
— Oh oui ! Fouette-moi !  
— Avec plaisir, darling !  
— "Die, Die ma darling !"  
— Tu me chante encore une seule fois cette chanson et c'est pas ma bite que t'auras dans le cul !  
— Quoi donc ? Ton pied ?  
— Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ?  
— Ce n'est pas une réponse qui est attendue !  
— Que dirais-tu d'une réponse plus... physique ?  
— Je suis ouvert à toute proposition, répliqua Die en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
Un instant plus tard, ils basculaient avec passion dans la seconde mi-temps.

Lorsque Kaoru rentra dans l'appartement, ce fut pour tomber sur Shinya, seul, qui regardait la télé, visiblement subjugué par un Vil Coyote toujours aussi stupide qui se faisait avoir par un Bipbip toujours aussi insupportable. Il bloqua un moment sur l'écran en souhaitant que l'oiseau se fasse bouffer, bien que pour avoir vu tous les épisodes de la série, il savait que ça n'arriverait malheureusement pas. Le brun se secoua, sortant de sa transe toonesque pour défaire ses chaussures et les poser dans le genkan. Il remarqua au passage que celles du roux n'étaient pas là.  
— Shinya, Daisuke n'est pas rentré ?  
L'adolescent leva deux grands yeux surpris, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué l'entrée du brun, puis secoua lentement la tête avant de se plonger dans un épisode de Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny, il l'aurait bien bouffé, celui-là aussi, avec ses éternels "Quoi d'neuf doc'teur ?" et sa foutue carotte sans fin. ça faisait des années qu'il la bouffait, cette carotte, elle aurait dû pourrir depuis le temps. Toute son enfance, les toons. Tout ce qu'il avait pu aimer et haïr dans son enfance. Quand il parlait avec sa mère, il se sentait comme Sylvestre le chat devant Titi ; quand il faisait face à son père, il était toujours le chat mais l'autre était cet espèce de chien qui passe son temps à défendre ce connard de Titi. Comme il avait pu haïr cet insupportable oiseau !  
Il passa ses mains sur son visage avec une pointe d'exaspération. Il commençait à devenir dingue. Depuis que Shinya était arrivé chez lui, il avait l'impression de passer de plus en plus de temps comme ça, à voguer de pensée floue à pensée tordue. En cours, c'était pareil, il s'était encore comporté comme un gosse et avait pété les plombs devant tous ses élèves. Rien qu'à cause de l'absence de Die.  
_Non, en réalité je deviens dingue depuis que j'ai réalisé que j'avais le béguin pour cet imbécile... C'est ma faute, je devrais arrêter de blamer les autres alors que je suis juste incapable de tolérer et contrôler mes propres sentiments ! Ça ne va plus... u es déjà tombé amoureux d'un homme, tu t'es déjà fait piquer la femme que t'aimais, ta copine s'est même barrée avec une autre nana, tu es actuellement dans une situation bien moins compliquée alors CESSE de te prendre la tête ! Okay Kaoru ? Il est temps de te reprendre en main, mon vieux ! Commence par te plaire à toi-même avant de plaire aux autres et ça ira sans doute déjà mieux !_  
— Shinya, je vais occuper la salle de bain pendant un bon moment, donc si tu en as besoin c'est maintenant ou dans une heure.  
— Non, c'est bon, marmonna le gosse.  
Il semblait n'avoir jamais vu de toons de sa vie. Ou en tout cas c'était la seule explication possible à la concentration quasi-divine qu'il affichait. Il eut brièvement envie de lui faire remarquer que c'était sensé être drôle, mais renonça. Ce gamin était tellement bizarre qu'il n'allait sans doute même pas essayer de comprendre.  
Le brun s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et alluma grand les robinets de la baignoire. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour se calmer que de prendre un grand bain. Sur cette pensée revigorante, il se déshabilla et alluma la douche pour se rincer (1).

Kaoru venait de finir la vaisselle lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. Il hésita un moment à aller ouvrir, songeant que s'il s'agissait de Die, il méritait bien de rester dehors toute la nuit, mais une once de culpabilité et l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve sur la sonnette l'obligea à reposer son torchon et à se déplacer jusqu'au parlophone. Ou plutôt l'interphone puisqu'il s'agissait du vrai mot. Il ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qui venait de sonner. De toutes manières il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne, et il était résolu à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Il monta le son de l'album de "Rage against the machine" qui passait dans le lecteur et s'affala sur le sofa avec un manga débile qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre du roux -qui était sa chambre depuis que Shinya squattait la sienne. Il avait d'ailleurs bien pu vérifier que les goûts de son colocataire étaient plus que douteux. A part les rares shônen qui se perdaient dans les rayonnages, une bonne partie des bouquins étaient des yaoi, et pas des plus tendres. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir de tels goûts ?! Restait qu'il les lisait... ou plutôt qu'il en dévorait une bonne partie. Il devenait aussi pitoyable que le rouquin.  
— Kaoooooo, c'est noooooooous...  
_Nous_ ?  
Il tourna la tête assez vite pour entendre un os craquer au niveau de son cou. Debout à l'entrée du genkan, Die soutenait un Kyo bien piteux. Les deux étaient piteux, en réalité, assez piteux pour qu'il en oublie ses griefs quasi-instantanément. Ils seraient passés sous un rouleau compresseur qu'ils auraient sans doute eu la même allure... c'était exagéré, une bande de voyou avec une matraque auraient suffit, surtout face à ces deux espèces de drogués.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant pour les aider.  
— On a fait une connerie, Kao, marmonna le roux en grimaçant.  
Sa joue droite était déformée par un bleu de la taille d'un poing, et du sang avait séché sous son nez. Il avait dû faire une sacré connerie pour mériter ça. Le brun soupira profondément, histoire de se calmer, hésita un moment à faire le gosse et à leur tourner le dos sous pretexte qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité, mais le peu d'adulte qu'il restait en lui le poussa à aller les aider. Il prit Kyo par dessous l'épaule, et l'amena jusqu'au canapé, grinçant des dents lorsque ses chaussures sales laissèrent des vieilles traces de boue sur son sol impeccablement nettoyé. Il lui ferait lècher plus tard.  
— Okay, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, soupira-t-il une fois qu'il eut installé le lycéen sur le sofa et que Die se soit affalé contre, n'ayant pas retiré ses pompes non plus.  
— C'est un truc chelou, je te préviens, sourit le roux en commençant à enlever ses vêtements souillés.  
— Tu comptes te mettre à poil devant moi, comme ça ?  
— J'enlève juste le haut et mes chaussures, j'ai plein de boue dessus, c'est l'horreur.  
Le professeur hocha de la tête, attendant la suite, qui n'allait surement pas tardé à venir. Bien que pour une fois son colocataire n'ai pas l'air particulièrement réjouit à cette perspective. Ce serait bien une première, il était d'habitude si fier de lui raconter toutes les conneries qu'il faisait.  
— Kyo et moi on a séché les cours, t'as du le remarquer.  
Exact. Et il ne comptait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui dire dans quel état d'énervement ça l'avait plongé.  
— Du coup on est allé jouer à un nouveau jeu que Kyo venait d'acheter et je lui ai foutu la raclée. Puis... bon je te préviens qu'on était complètement défoncés, on avait fumé toute la journée... chez lui Kyo à une espèce de jarre à encens à demi-pleine de beu, mais de la bonne qui te tue bien. On était dans un état assez pitoyable, complètement décalqués, donc...  
— Abrège, j'ai pas besoin de connaître les doses exacts de drogues que vous avez fumées tous les deux, grommela le brun en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil.  
— Bon, hé bien on est monté dans sa chambre et on a... 'fin on a couché ensemble quoi...  
A sa propre surprise, Kaoru sentit une vague de jalousie et de colère l'envahir. Il lutta pour ne pas lancer un regard assassin au corps évanoui sur le canapé, et sortit une cigarette de son paquet pour cacher son agacement.  
— Okay... j'imagine que ça doit avoir un rapport avec l'état dans lequel vous rentrez. Je peux connaître ce rapport ?  
— T'es en colère parce qu'on a sali ton appart', parce qu'on a séché les cours, ou parce qu'on a fait l'amour ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le lycéen avec un sourire taquin.  
— A ton avis ? S'énerva-t-il, de toutes faons, tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas, du moment que tu fais gaffe -ce que visiblement tu n'as pas fait !  
L'autre se rembrugnit :  
— On a fait gaffe, on savait que ses parents devaient rentrer vers 21h. On avait largement le temps de le faire et de prendre une douche après. Mais on était high ! On avait fumé toute la journée, et je sais pas si t'as déjà baisé en étant défoncé avec quelqu'un qui sait comment le faire... c'était le pied ! On a vraiment pris notre pied ! Alors du coup on a recommencé, puis on a recommencé encore et le temps qu'on s'en rende compte, il était presque 21h ! Tu peux même pas imaginé comme on a balisé, conclut-il avec le regard dans le vague.  
Un peu gèné, son compagnon ne répondit rien et s'alluma une seconde cigarette avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas fini la première.  
— Mais j'imagine qu'il y a un "mais" ? Ils étaient déjà arrivés ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la cigarette qu'il venait juste d'allumer pour camoufler sa maladresse.  
— Merci... non, ils n'étaient pas arrivés, le seul problème c'est que j'avais... hum... un peu handicapé Kyo...  
Il avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux en disant cela. Kaoru, lui, avait lâché sa clope sous le choc et ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'un beau trou de boulette se formait sur son pantalon.  
— Hé ben ! Moi qui pensait que tu étais plutôt du genre à le faire sans pénétration, je suis grave choqué...  
— Roh ! Tais-toi ! Il aime ça et moi je me débrouille plutôt bien pour le faire, alors à quoi bon s'en priver ! Et puis je dis des trucs super embarrassants depuis tout à l'heure alors tu ferais mieux de te taire et de me laisser finir mon histoire !  
Le brun fut légèrement surpris qu'il le prenne aussi mal et le regretta un peu sur le moment. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance et se leva pour aller chercher deux verres de saké dans le bar. Cette histoire le méritait bien. Il le tendit à son ami qui le vida d'un trait avant de reprendre son histoire, le regard dans le vague.  
— Je l'ai emmené jusqu'à la salle de bain et... bah on a pris une douche ensemble et... et j'ai eu la honte de ma vie quand son père est entré sans frapper... Putain de merde... En même temps, c'est sûr que... Enfin bref, il à un peu pété un câble et on s'est un peu pris une rouste.  
— Attends ?! Tu veux dire qu'à deux contre un il a réussi à vous infliger ça ?!  
— Oh ! Tu me prends pour qui? répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire qui aurait fait pitié à n'importe qui. J'ai défendu Kyo, ce qui n'était en fait pas la chose à faire puisqu'il s'était auto-persuadé qu'on était amant. Bon, en tous cas, on a fini par se barricader dans la chambre de Kyo, pour récupérer nos affaires. Mais comme son père était en train de défoncer la porte on est sorti par la fenêtre. On s'est un peu ramassé à l'aterrissage et comme un malheur n'arrive pas seul on est tombé sur son frère qui fait la même taille que moi mais version bodybuildée... Bref, on a pris une putain de raclé, mais j'ai fini par l'assommer contre la voiture -d'ailleurs il doit y avoir un trou de la forme de sa tête dedans, maintenant – et on a sauté dans le premier bus qui passait. Ensuite on s'est retrouvé à kerpipi-les-bois-de-sapin, on a passer une bonne demi-heure à errer en cherchant notre chemin, et quand on a enfin trouvé le bon arrêt de bus, Kyo est tombé dans les pommes, à cause du sale coup qu'il a pris à la tête, et j'ai du le porter jusque là. Je pense qu'il faudrait appeler un médecin parce que s'il s'est fait une commotion sérieuse c'est pas sûr qu'il se réveille.  
Sur la dernière phrase de la fulgurante tirade qui venait de s'échapper des lèvres de Die, Kaoru devina qu'il n'avait pas encore raterri et qu'une d'une manière ou une autre, il était toujours défoncé. Sa façon de s'inquiéter était bien trop peu marquée pour un type aussi émotif qui aurait déjà dû être en train de pleurer au téléphone pour qu'on lui ramène des secours et vite.  
— Okay... soupira-t-il, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on s'occupe de vous deux, en attendant va te laver. Oh ! Attends n'y va pas tout de suite !  
Manque de bol il était déjà trop tard. Le rouquin s'était pétrifié dans l'entrée de la salle de bain, et Kaoru en avait parfaitement compris la raison. Il imaginait déjà la silhouette svelte de Shinya, nu au milieu de la salle de bain, la serviette blanche lui effleurant la raie des fesses.  
_Mauvais plan, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses comme ça..._  
— Euh... Die, tu ferais bien d'aller te changer en attendant que Shinya ait fini...  
Die hocha la tête et referma doucement la porte avant de se diriger comme un automate vers sa chambre.

— Kaoru, le médecin est arrivé, je le fais entrer ?  
— J'arrive, fais le entrer.  
Il entendit la voix du roux, dans le salon, invitant poliment ledit médecin à pénétrer dans son humble demeure, et s'empressa de se rincer la bouche et de s'essuyer le visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain en commenant à remercier le médecin de s'être déplacé. Mais il se bloqua brusquement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ce visage. Ce putain de visage qui lui avait fait tant de mal lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit lycéen froid et renfermé.  
— Kao ?!  
— Shiki ?!  
La scène sembla brusquement se figer : Kaoru à un bout de la pièce, Shiki de l'autre, et Die au milieu qui ne semblait pas trop savoir que faire.  
— Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna-t-il.  
— J'avais demandé le docteur Nishigawa, pourquoi est-ce toi ?  
— Il est occupé, je le remplace et je te trouve bien froid pour quelqu'un qui retrouve son amant après six ans de séparation.  
Il se serait damné pour que son colocataire n'ait pas à entendre ça. Et il se serait damné pour que cet homme ne reparaisse jamais devant lui. Visiblement le marché de la damnation ne marchait pas très fort ces derniers-temps.  
— Ton... Kaooooooooooo ??

— Quoi "Kaooooooooooo" ?? Je t'interdis toute remarque, gamin ! File dans ta chambre avant que je ne te foute une raclée !! cria-t-il en pétant tout d'un coup complètement les plombs, les joues écarlates et les yeux exhorbités.  
Die leva deux mains apaisantes, visiblement un peu effrayé, avant de dire de la voix qu'on utilise pour calmer les chevaux déchaînés :  
— Je me tais, d'accord, mais je dois rester puisque ton ancien amant est aussi là pour vérifier que je n'ai rien de grave à mon poignet que je ne peux plus bouger, d'accord ? Alors je reste là mais je me tais, d'accord ?  
Le brun ne répondit rien, le souffle court il n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre ses jambes à son cou et se marier avec la première femme qui passerait, avoir trois enfants : Hachiko, Sachiko et Momoko, devenir un prof honorable, se raser la barbe et se couper les cheveux, porter des lunettes et ne plus jamais toucher à un joint de sa vie.  
— En gros, tu veux juste devenir quelqu'un de normal, sourit le fameux Shiki.  
— J'ai pensé à voix haute ?  
— Non, je lis dans les pensées des gens.  
Le pauvre prof se demanda brièvement si c'était du lard ou du cochon, avant d'avouer qu'il s'était encore une fois fait avoir par cet homme diabolique.  
— OK. Je veux me pendre. Daisuke, va me chercher une corde.  
— Pas moyen, s'exclama ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je t'avais jamais vu comme ça, c'est excellent !  
Abattu, il était abattu, tout lui tombait dessus ce soir, il commençait même à douter qu'il serait en mesure d'assurer son cours le lendemain. D'ailleurs il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher et d'ignorer complètement ce qui se déroulait dans son salon.  
— Blague à part, Mr Shiki, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de mon copain, sur le canapé. Il a perdu connaissance il y a plus d'une demi-heure et je commence à m'inquiéter.  
— En effet, il est peut-être temps de s'inquiéter, acquiesça le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.  
Et avant que Kaoru n'ait pu prendre la moindre décision quand à ce qu'il allait faire, les deux autres avaient déjà fait ami-ami et Die s'était lancé dans un récit détaillé de cequi lui était arrivé. Il renonça à exercer un quelconque contrôle sur la situation, et renonça même à réfléchir. Se laissant tomber sur un siège de la cuisine -en fait de cuisine, la seule chose qui la séparaitdu salon était un simple bar – il décida de devenir un simple observateur et se servit un verre de whisky sans même prendre la peine de rajouter des glaçons comme il aimait le faire d'habitude. Au bout de trois verres, il ne comprenait plus rien de tout ce qu'ils baragouinaient.  
_Baragouiner... ils sont plutôt en train de barapéder... Bar à gouine... Bar à pédé... Mon Dieu, Kao mon vieux tu vas de plus en plus mal...  
_Et sur cette blague qui ne le fit même pas rire lui-même, il se resservit un quatrième verre. Verre qui lui fut presqu'aussitôt arraché des mains par un Die au regard sévère.  
— Tu donnes cours demain, c'est pas le moment de prendre une cuite, le réprimanda-t-il en vidant le verre à sa place.  
— Je ne prend pas une cuite, je me noie dans l'alcool, lui répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac, comment va Kyo ?  
— Il s'est réveillé, mais Shiki dit que s'il se rendort, il faudra le réveiller toutes les heures. Il pourrait avoir fait une commotion grave sans qu'on s'en rende compte.  
— Shiki, renifla-t-il, tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ? Tssssss... en même temps qui pourrait de ne pas devenir ami avec un gars aussi beau, parfait et gentil ?  
— Kao ! Je t'entend ! Lança le médecin, toujours agenouillé auprès d'un Kyo qui se déshabillait à gestes lents. Daisuke, aurais-tu moyen d'aller chercher une couverture pour que ton ami puisse s'allonger sur le canapé ?  
— Tout de suite ! Répondit-il en reposant le verre, mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers son colocataire pour lui glisser à l'oreille : Tu as sans doute quelque chose à lui repprocher, et si c'est le cas tu es prié de t'expliquer avec lui plus tard.  
Une bouffé de colère monta en Kaoru, qui le saisit au col pour lui siffler :  
— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, gamin, alors arrête de prendre tes grands airs et surtout ne me donne pas d'ordre chez moi.  
Le roux se libéra, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Une tristesse insondable s'abattit sur le brun. Il se sentait ridicule et impuissant, incapable de faire face à un passé qu'il estimait "incorrect" et que Die prenait un grand plaisir à déterrer petit à petit. D'abord l'homosexualité, puis la drogue, puis l'alcool et voilà qu'il lui ramenait celui à l'origine de tous ses maux : Shiki lui-même. Il y avait vraiment de quoi être désespéré.  
Il resta un long moment prostré sur son siège, sans doute plusieurs dizaines de minutes, puisque ce fut le contact de la main de Shiki sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa longue rêverie. Il sursauta avec force avant de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule violent.  
— Ah... pardon, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
— Tu m'en veux encore à ce point ? Murmura le médecin, qui s'était reculé d'un pas pour éviter de prendre un coup involontaire.  
— Je... c'est que... marmonna le brun, se sentant redevenir un putain de pauvre lycéen effrayé.  
— C'est bon, je comprends, soupira son ancien amant en remontant la paire de lunettes fines qu'il portait sur le bout de son nez, je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai fini. Le blond devrait être hors de danger, mais réveillez-le toutes les heures tout de même, en dehors de ça il n'a pas de blessures sérieuses, jusque quelques hématomes sans doute dus aux coups qu'il a reçu. Pour Daisuke, il n'a qu'une légère foulure au poignet, mais ses doigts m'inquiètent, tu devrais l'emmener faire des radios.  
— Il peut les faire tout seul.  
— Peut-être, mais si tu l'accompagnes à l'hôpital, ça nous donnera l'occasion de parler un peu. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'aimerais te parler. Même si je me doute que toi tu n'as pas forcément envie de parler. Essaye juste de le faire en souvenir des bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Juste en souvenir de ces moments-là.  
Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, Kaoru leva les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et le regarda "pour de vrai". Il n'avait pas tellement changé, toujours ce visage de renard, cette paire de lunette fine posée sur un nez droit et fin. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était cette coupe de cheveux beaucoup plus conventionnel qu'il arborait, en total contraste avec la longue crinière de cheveux décolorés qu'il arborait avant. Shiki lui sourit et le salua une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le genkan. Incapable de bouger, Kaoru resta assit à le regarder tandis que Die le remerciait chaleureusement et lui souhaitait une bonne soirée.  
Il s'était rarement sentit aussi minable de toute sa vie. Lorsque le rouquin se tourna vers lui, il lut dans son regard la pitié qu'il inspirait. Toute sa belle carapace de froideur et de sévèrité s'était effondrée. Il ne restait plus qu'un lui totalement nu en dessous. Un lui qui ne semblait vraiment pas avoir changé en 6 ans.  
— Tu dois vraiment penser que je suis pitoyable, marmonna-t-il au roux alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.  
— Non, je pense juste que tu es humain.  
Là où il aurait d'habitude répliqué froidement à son ami un truc sur les grandes phrases romantiques à deux balles, il se sentit plutôt pris d'une satané envie de chialer. La main de Die se posa doucement dans ses cheveux, pour lui caresser la tête d'une façon étonnement apaisante.  
— Va dormir, je vais surveiller Kyo.  
Il acquiesça et se redressa en le remerciant.  
— Si je suis trop naze je viendrai te chercher pour que tu me remplaces, te fais pas d'illusion ! Lui dit tout de même son ami en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, montrant bien par là qu'il comptait le laisser dormir.  
Le brun dut bien se résoudre à lui sourire. C'était trop rare de le voir aussi prévenant pour que ça ne soit pas recompensé. Puis il s'engouffra dans leur chambre pour se noyer dans les couvertures qui sentaient fort leurs sueurs mêlées. Il avait beaucoup de chose à oublier s'il voulait retrouver son état normal. Mentalement, il se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à une telle faiblesse. Et il ne fallut pas plus qu'une promesse sans valeur, faite à lui-même pour qu'il se sente instantanément apaisée et s'endorme, le nez dans l'oreiller de son colocataire.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

_Rahlàlàlà ! Kaoru est une vrai lavette dans ce chapitre. Mais je vous jure qu'il va se reprendre. Je suis désolée si ce chapitre à été moins marrant que lse autres, mais y a des passages où même en faisant des efforts pour les rendre le moins grave possible, j'étais obligée de me calmer sur les blagues stupides. Je suis quand même stupidement contente d'avoir placé mon baragouine ! Il me saoulait à s'afficher automatiquement dès que je tapais "bar" ! C'est comme... à chaque fois que je tape "les", mon PC me marque automatiquement "lesbiennes" ! Non mais, se faire accuser par son propre ordinateur, ça craint quand même ! Salaud de traitement de texte gay !!  
(30/06/08 ; OO:25)  
Aya, motivée _

(1) Les japonais se rince avant d'entrer dans la bain, traditionellement. Le bain lui-même est très chaud.


	8. Jamais 309 dit l'adulte

**Auteur **: Ayakai ()  
**Titre **: Dans ma tête un poisson vient de mourir  
**Genre **: comique, angst, yaoi(okay, on ne sent vraiment qu'un tout petit petit peu l'angst, mais je vous jure qu'il y en a plein lorsqu'on gratte la couche d'humour). ATTENTION LEMON (à vos risques et périls, surtout sachant que j'aime pas trop les écrire)  
**Couples** : Die/Toshiya, Toshiya?Shinya, Die/Kyo, Shiki/Kaoru (mais seulement avant, plus maintenant) et...  
**Spoiler **: Là je vais pouvoir enfin écrire une scène qui me fait jubiler depuis le début...  
**Mot de l'auteur **: Moi qui était partie pour taper un chapitre de Terminal5 to Eternity, me voilà au 3° chapitre de la journée sur la même fic. Aaaaah... pauvre de moi, je vais sans doute être obligée d'éteindre mon PC alors que j'aurais même pas encore fini d'écrire tout ce que j'ai en tête. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, mine de rien ! Etrangement, même si je suis encore loin de la fin, je la vois déjà venir !

(30/06/08 ; 00:47)  
Aya, superproductive

Dans ma tête un poisson bleu vient de mourir

**Chapitre 8 : Jamais 309, lui répondit l'adulte**

Lorsque Kaoru donna son cours le lendemain, ce fut devant toute la classe réunie, et sans un seul cafouillage. On ne pouvait plus voir aucune trace de l'espèce de lavette geignant sur une histoire vieille de six ans qui s'était donnée en spectacle le soir d'avant. Il avait toujours honte, surtout en songeant à Die et Kyo qui venaient d'affronter une épreuve assez terrible. Comment avait-il eu seulement le culot de jouer la victime ?! Il enrageait toujours en rangeant ses affaires à la fin de son cours. L'avant-dernier cours de l'année avec cette classe... ça avait quelque chose d'intensément triste de s'imaginer que bientôt il changerait d'élèves. Il s'était tellement bien habitué à voir ces deux zigotos à foutre le bordel.  
Il prenait déjà des habitudes ? A ce rythme là il serait bon pour la retraite dans deux ans ! Il sourit pour lui-même et ferma la porte derrière lui, réalisant que cette année avait été vraiment très riche en événements pour lui.

— Ah con ! J'ai mal partout ! Râla Kyo en s'allongeant dans la pelouse du parc, il m'ont pas raté, ces connards ! En plus tu m'as défoncé le c...  
— Si tu continues râler, je te défonce aussi le crâne, lui signala calmement Die, qui tentait vainement de rouler un pétard avec ses doigts bandés.  
Lui qui avait solenellement déclaré qu'un vrai fumeur était capable de fumer par tous les temps et dans tous les états, voilà que son hypothèse était contrée par des simples bouts de tissus. Il renonça rapidement et confia la lourde responsabilité du roulage à son ami.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Interrogea-t-il en s'allongeant à son tour, retourner tranquillement chez toi et dire "Bonjour Papa, bonjour maman !" comme s'ils t'avaient jamais surpris à poil sous la douche avec un autre mec ?  
— Non, je compte m'installer chez toi !  
— Okay, je te conseille de chercher dès maintenant un job , et je te signale que Kao ne sera pas d'accord et que tu vas dormir sur le canapé.  
— Pfeuh, que d'obstacles infimes ! Ça ne me pose aucun problème ! Fit fièrement le blond A part ça, tu penses que ça coûte cher, une maison en carton et une couverture chauffante ?  
Le rouquin éclata de rire.  
— En fait, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour que tu viennes t'installer du moment que tu payes ta part. Le bug c'est que Shinya à l'air bien décidé à rester squatter la chambre de Kao.  
— ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on l'a ramené, je te signale.  
Il eut un moment de flottement avant que Die ne s'exclame :  
— Oh mais c'est que c'est vrai, en plus ! J'avais trop zappé ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines et des semaines que je sers de peluche à mon coloc' ! Trop bizaaaaaarre !  
— Comme quoi ce genre d'habitudes confortables se prennent rapidement, commenta-t-il en lèchant le bord du papier.  
— Ouais, heureusement que c'est l'hiver, parce que si ça avait dû arriver en été, je mourrais sans doute de chaud, avec lui sur moi, comme ça.  
Rien que de penser au fait qu'ils soient en hiver, ils frissonnèrent de concert. Le roux sentait l'humidité de l'herbe qui s'insinuait entre ses épaules, à travers son manteau. Sa propre bêtise le surpris, il risquait d'attraper la crève... Bon Dieu de merde ! Il venait de penser qu'il allait choper la crève !!  
— Kyo, paniqua-t-il, je viens à m'instant de m'inquiéter de choper la crève...  
Le plus petit leva un regard surpris et le contempla un moment en silence.  
— C'est le signe angoissant que tu commences à grandir, lâcha-t-il doctement, ou alors que ton cerveau est en manque de drogue. Dans les deux cas c'est inquiétant, mon grand couillon.  
Sur ces mots, il se mit debout et lui fit signe de se lever aussi.  
— Allons vite faire une connerie avant qu'il ne te vienne à l'esprit que faire des conneries, c'est mal !  
— ça marche, petit couillon ! Sourit-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.  
— Si tu fais encore une seule remarque sur ma taille, c'est pas marcher que tu vas faire, mais courir !

Il était près de huit heure du soir lorsque Die et Kyo entrèrent à grand fracas dans l'appartement, visiblement morts de rire tous les deux. Kaoru leva un regard réprobateur sur eux, mécontent d'être troublé dans sa contemplation de la minuterie de l'autocuiseur.  
— C'est bon, tu te sens débile et jeune à nouveau ? S'esclaffa le blond à l'attentention de son ami qui n'arrêtait plus de rire.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il fut interrompu par son coloc' quelque peu excédé :  
— Daisuke, t'es pas sensé bosser, en ce moment ?  
— Oh merde ! Jura-t-il avant de courir, sans enlever ses chaussures, jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer sa tenue de serveur.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il repassait dans l'autre sens, toujours en courant, et disparaissait en claquant la porte. Le brun poussa un long soupir fatigué et retourna à sa cuisine. Mal à l'aise, Kyo resta debout dans l'entrée à se demander s'il devait le vouvouyer ou le tutoyer, et si le moment était réellement bien choisi pour demander asile pour la nuit. A la vue de la rage que mettait le prof à remuer la viande dans la sauce au curry, il renonça à tout projet de tutoiement et d'hébergement. De toutes façons, il se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas le laissser à la porte comme un animal errant qu'on refuse de recueillir chez soi.

— Un menu végétarien pour la 7 !  
Die jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table en question, espérant vaguement y voir Toshiya. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un vieil homme rabougri, aussi maigre que les asperges qu'il avait commandé. Le jeune serveur poussa un long soupir, Toshiya ne l'avait pas rappelé. En même temps, ils ne s'étaient rencontré que le week-end dernier, mais il n'avait pas envie que l'histoire s'arrête comme ça. En toute honnêteté il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sûrement parce que le brun était foutu comme un dieu, avait de la tchatch, et... et qu'il devait réellement être accro au cul pour être aussi obsédé que ça par un gars qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie !! Non, en réalité il ne s'étaient réellement vus qu'une fois, il ne pouvait pas compter la rencontre innatendue sur le toit.  
— DAI- SU-KE !!  
Il sursauta brusquement, surpris par le ton agressif que Kanako venait d'employer à son égard. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'en temps normal elle était douce, étant donné qu'lle était même plutôt du genre masculine, bourrue et... bon charmante, il devait l'avouer... D'ailleurs à une époque il avait même envisagé de se la faire, avant de découvrir qu'elle était déjà prise et que de toutes façons elle était lesbienne. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que toutes les filles mignonnes soient lesbiennes ?! Il ne lui restait plus que les poufiasses décolorées aux seins refaits !! En même temps, comme les mecs les plus mignons étaient en général gays, de ce côté-là il était bien fourni. Il se demanda brièvement ce que ça devait être de coucher avec une lesbienne, elle n'avait sûrement pas la même manière de le faire. Sûrement plus de force, elle devait savoir comment prendre quelqu'un et le dominer. Et restait que... qu'il était vraiment en manque, y'avait pas moyen ?! Mais comment était-ce seulement possible qu'il soit en manque alors que... ?  
— Ecoute Die, si tu te sens pas bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi, j'en parlerais au patron, soupira la grande serveuse en s'accoudant sur le comptoire.  
Le rouquin s'interrompit en pleine tentative de suicide, la tête quasiment encastrée dans le bois du meuble. Il lui aurait sûrement expliqué son trouble si elle n'avait pas été concernée, ce qui était malheureusement le cas.  
— Non, je dois rester travailler, j'ai juste un peu de mal dans ma tête, ces derniers-temps, marmonna-t-il, franchement honteux.  
— En même temps, c'est pas en te la frappant contre le comptoire que ça va te soigner.  
Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle disait, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait abandonner son poste, il se résolut donc à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il aurait toute la nuit pour réfléchir sur son manque d'activité sexuelle -ridicule en considérant qu'il venait de se taper Kyo trois fois de suite... et puis il aurait plus de chance de voir Toshiya en restant ici... tout du moins l'espérait-il.  
— ça suffit !! finit-il par râler, faisant sursauter le couple qu'il servait.  
Résolut à arrêter de réfléchir, Die mit ses pensées en bandoulière et se remit sérieusement au travail.

Au final, il n'était jamais venu. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'il rapplique, le sourire aux lèvres, genre "viens chez moi, on va s'amuser !"... Gros crétin de naïf de lover à deux balles ! Va te pendre avec ta mentalité holliwoodienne pourrie, et fais-toi enculer par une chèvre au passage, ça te dégoûtera de toutes ces idées sordides qui te viennent à l'esprit !  
Die soupira tristement, fatigué d'être comme ça. Avisant un banc, il s'y installa, juste le temps de mettre du clair dans ses pensées. Il était vraiment réellement sincèrement fatigué d'être comme ça, toujours à se laisser prendre par ses pensées, ne jamais être satisfait de ce qu'il avait. Tout ça lui donnait envie de pleurer, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Alors qu'il envisageait cette possibilité, un flocon de neige se déposa sur sa joue pour y fondre immédiatement. Qu'il neige, comme ça, début Mars ! Le temps se déréglait vraiment ! Il laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire, levant la tête, la bouche ouverte pour profiter de cet événement exceptionnel.

Kaoru était déjà couché dans le lit de Die, affalé sur la couette, un livre entre les mains, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Il y eut quelques mots échangés à voix étonnement basse entre Kyo et le rouquin, un éclat de rire, et le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la douche. Le brun essaya de ne pas imaginer l'eau coulant sur son corps, scène bien trop excitante à son goût, et se concentra sur les mésaventures d'un saxophone et d'une clarinette paraplégique. Passionnant comme livre, seulement il avait l'impression d'avoir pris des acides rien qu'en ayant lu le premier chapitre.  
Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Saxophone et Clarinette se faisaient courser par une grosse contrebasse dans un désert uniquement peuplé de rés bémoles. Il leva brièvement les yeux sur la silhouette de son ami, juste le temps de constater qu'il ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon. Le lit s'enfonça un peu lorsque Die s'allongea à ses côtés et tourna le temps de trouver une position confortable. S'ensuivit un long silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des pages qu'on tourne. Jusqu'à ce que...  
— Kao ?  
— Hum ?  
— Pour de vrai, Shiki c'est qui pour toi ?  
Et voilà, il se doutait que la curiosité de Die était loin d'être satisfaite et qu'il allait remettre ça sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre. Il soupira profondément, se demandant par quoi commencer, et surtout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire... Il pris le temps de marquer sa page et de poser son livre au pied du lit avant de répondre. Mettant à profit ces quelques secondes pour se mettre en condition. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler.  
— Shiki était mon... petit copain lorsque j'étais au lycée, avoua-t-il en s'allongeant sur le ventre, les yeux fiés sur le mur en face de lui.  
Il sentit son colloc' bouger à côté de lui, son souffle à côté de son oreille.  
— Donc en fait tu m'as menti en me disant que tu ne t'intéressait pas aux mecs...  
Ah ça... lorsqu'on essaye d'enfouir un passé, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire. De toutes manières, maintenant qu'ils en étaient à ce point, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.  
— Ouais, je t'ai menti... Mais quand on s'est rencontré, je venais de divorcer, lui rappela-t-il, je n'avais aucune envie de repenser à tout ça. Je t'ai dit ça pour te faire taire et j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de revenir dessus par la suite.  
L'autre hocha la tête. Kaoru lui jeta un regard de biais et lu sur son visage que d'autres questions n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Quelle barbe ! Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en essayant de se convaincre, pour au moins quelques secondes, qu'il était une mite (1) dans un placard, mais il n'avait jamais été très fort en autopersuasion.  
— Mais... je veux dire... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé réellement ? Continua le sale petit curieux à ses côtés, semblant chercher la formulation la plus blessante possible pour poser sa question, je veux dire... il avait l'air de dire que tu lui en voulait pour quelque chose...  
— Si c'est juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité égoïste, sans prendre en compte le fait que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler, tu peux te mettre ta question là où je pense, répliqua-t-il froidement sans sortir son nez du coussin.  
— Excuse-moi de vouloir comprendre ce qui t'as fait réagir comme une jeune fille effarouchée, hier, lui répliqua l'autre sans fléchir, je sui plutôt habitué à te voir tenir le rôle de prof sérieux, froid et insensible plutôt que celui d'un jeune Kaoru ultra-sensible, essayant de noyer son choque dans l'alcool !  
— Va te faire foutre !  
— Non, toi va te faire foutre ! Explosa Die, on est ami Kao, alors si tu veux pas me raconter ton passé, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui te rend comme ça ! J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression d'être le seul à nous voir de la sorte !  
Le lit bougea violemment, et le brun sentit la couette glisser sous lui. Son compagnon devait s'être enroulé dedans, sans doute furieux. Mais c'était LUI qui devrait être furieux ! C'était Die qui venait foutre le bordel dans ses sentiments, c'était à cause de lui si son passé était remué comme de la vase au fond d'une eau stagnante. Il se redressa et lui arracha la couette avec rage, l'envoyant rouler au pied du lit -qui était heureusement posé par terre.  
— Alors c'est moi qui suis en tort ?! Je te signale que depuis que tu t'es installé dans ma vie, comme ça, c'est le parfait bordel dans ma tête ! C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça ! Sale gamin !! Je te signale que toi non plus tu ne me dis pas toujours ce qui va pas ! Tu te contente de sourire et de me raconter ta dernière connerie ! Tu te crois plus honnête que moi, peut-être ?!  
— C'est parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que t'en as rien à cirer de ce que je te raconte ! Se défendit le plus jeune en se massant les cervicales, et je te signale que tu m'as fait mal à me faire tomber, comme ça !  
— J'en n'ai pas rien à foutre de ce que tu racontes !! s'offusqua-t-il, et puis si t'as envie de faire semblant d'aller bien, je vais pas te casser tes illusions !  
— Des illusions ?!  
Le rouquin chopa Kaoru au collet de son pyjama, le propulsant presque allongé sur le matelas. Le brun l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère.  
— Et peut-être que c'est parce que j'aurais honte qu'on s'apitoie sur moi ! Moi toi, si tu le montres, ça ne peut-être que parce qu'au fond tu veux que je fasse attention à toi ?! T'as envie que je te force à recracher tout ce qui te fais mal, t'as besoin de te plaindre ! Alors vas-y, je t'écoute !! Et s'il faut que je te frappe pour que t'ailles mieux après, j'hésiterais pas !!  
Touché ! Le plus âgé sentit son coeur se serrer de honte et de colère. Il saisit Die par le col à son tour, et le souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
— Ah ouais ? Et bien je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, gamin ! Ce Shiki était le seul vrai ami que j'ai jamais eu lorsque j'étais au lycée, tu captes ça ? Le seul ami que j'avais, que j'aimais comme un fou et qui disait m'aimer de la même manière!! Deux ans ! On est sorti deux putains d'années ensemble, j'ai fait un nombre de sacrifice que tu peux même pas imaginer pour lui ! Je me suis taillé de chez moi, en dernière année, j'ai trouvé un job pour pouvoir venir vivre avec lui, dans cet appart' où t'es à présent !! Et un jour, je suis revenu de cours et l'appart' était vide, il s'était taillé avec toutes ses affaires... lui qui s'était dit très amoureux de moi s'est fait la malle sans même me prévenir ! Je l'ai attendu ! Et il n'est jamais revenu, j'ai jamais su où il était partie, tu captes ? J'étais un mioche de lycéen, plus jeune que toi, et j'étais paumé, seul, avec un appart' deux fois trop cher pour moi que je ne voulais pas quitter au cas où il reviendrait !! Et là, il se repointe six ans après, comme une fleur, et me demande de déjeuner avec lui pour parler des bons moments passés ensemble... T'y crois, toi ?! T'y crois ?!  
Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, sanglotait comme une âme en peine. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Six ans d'attente, six ans sans être capable de pleurer un type qu'il avait aimé, un mec en plus, et un connard de surcroît. Il avait vraiment foiré sa vie.  
— Putain de merde !! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !!  
Il mit un moment à prendre conscience que Die essayait de le consoler, passant doucement sa main dans son dos. Il se cramponna à lui, le serra de toutes ses forces, et chiala sur son épaule en continuant à reccracher des bribes de ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie, entre deux hoquets et deux sanglots. Tout y passa : sa femme qui s'était crue dans un épisode de Friends et s'était barrée avec une autre nana, les copines qu'il avait eu et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à aimer, ses colloc' qui étaient quasiment tous passés dans son lit, avaient essayés de s'incruster dans son coeur et s'étaient fait la malle par dépit... Tout... ou presque... Il stoppa brusquement de parler lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était paré à lui faire une confession amoureuse alors que sa raison le lui déconseillait.

Il sentit tout d'un coup que la main de son ami avait quitté son dos pour se nicher dans ses cheveux, lui caressant doucement la tête. Puis se fut comme s'il avait arrêté de penser. Kaoru effleura l'oreille de son compagnon, appuyant sa joue contre la sienne, sans doute à la recherche de réconfort. Sa conscience glissa, leurs deux visages glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches l'une vers l'autre... Ses lèvres avaient le goût qu'il avait imaginé.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée, mais il en avait marre. Il avait envie de Die, et Die avait visiblement envie de lui. Son cerveau suractif avait foutu en l'air six ans de sa vie, et il ne comptait le laisser continuer. Il desserra les lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Puis il perdit le fil des événements. Incapable de se souvenir qui avait déshabillé qi avant qui, lequel avait touché l'autre avant lequel... Mais il avait pleinement conscience d'avoir la tête de Die au niveau de son entrejambe, chaque microparcelle de son sexe macroressentait chacun des minimouvements de sa maxibouche. Okay, ce n'était pas réellement le moment de faire de l'humour mais ledit moment était trop invraisemblable pour qu'il puisse le prendre au sérieux et... OHMONDIEU !!  
— Ah !  
Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour etouffer ses cris. C'était trop bon, définitivement trop bon ! Il allait, il allait... Il attrapa le roux par le menton et le força à remonter la tête pour l'embrasser. Le pénis de son amant glissa le long de sa jambe alors qu'il s'allongeait plus ou moins sur lui pour s'occuper de la partie supérieur de son corps. Il le saisit à pleine main et commença à le masturber... doucement... de plus en plus vite... Bon, en fait il avait du mal à croire qu'il le faisait vraiment avec lui, mais... Ces putains de mains qui se baladaient sur son corps comme si elles savaient exactement où se nicher pour le faire réagir.  
Ils continuèrent à jouer un moment, tous les deux aux limites de la jouissance, profitant chacun, plus ou moins inconsciemment, d'un corps sur lequel ils avaient fantasmé. Puis, la tension devint franchement trop insupportable, la peau trop chaude et trop humide, le coeur trop rapide... il fallait que ça finisse. Die avait déjà enfoncé deux de ses doigts pour le caresser de l'intérieur, il pouvait bien la lui mettre à présent. Pourvu qu'il le fasse bien, qu'il ne le laisse pas sur sa fin... Kaoru se cambra, son sexe toucha celui de Die et il cru que ce simple contact allait le faire jouir.  
— Die, haleta-t-il, serrant ses bras autour de son dos, maintenant... en moi...  
Le roux réagit immédiatement, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, et lui remonta les cuisses. Le brun ne s'étonna même pas d'être assez souple pour que son corps le supporte, l'autre était déjà sur le point de le pénétrer. Il vibra rien qu'à cette perspective, gémit lorsque "ça" lui effleura l'anus, et commença à fondre quand il entra.  
Va et viens... va et viens... va et viens... il perdit totalement le contrôle, commençant à crier, oublieux de la présence de deux autres personnes dans l'appartement. Va et viens... va et... une phrase lue dans un manga une heure auparavant lui traversa l'esprit : _"Bliss... absolute bliss..."_  
Tous les deux en même temps.

Kyo fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri de jouissance. Ça ne pouvait pas être... et merde. S'il ne s'était agit que de Die, il se serait marré de son manque de discrétion et l'aurait sans doute charrié depuis le canapé. Mais le doublage made in Kaoru l'ébranla – qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que ce soit d'autre ? Une séance de masturbation intensive dans la salle de bain. Fallait pas déconner non plus ! Un grand sentiment de frustration et de colère l'envahit. Il mourrait d'envie de crier "connard !" à son ami, mais ça ne se faisait pas. Et ça revenait à admettre qu'il avait craqué pour Kaoru, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas.  
_Suffit ! Chacun est libre de s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il veut et Die sera sûrement le dernier à me demander l'autorisation de baiser mon fantasme incarné ! Et puis lui aussi y avait déjà rêvé, même si ce n'atait sûrement pas de la même manière que j'ai pu en rêver.  
_Sur ce, il déposa ses sentiments d'un côté du canapé et se tourna de l'autre côté.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient de le faire, finit par lâcher Kaoru, après un long moment de silence qu'ils avaient mis à profit tous les deux pour reprendre leur souffle, essayer d'oublier le corps de l'autre, et surtout se mettre en condition pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.  
Pas que ça ait été désagréable. Préliminaires un peu courtes, sans doute, mais tous deux avaient tout fait pour ne pas avoir besoin de penser et être dedans directement. Ppas exactement au sens littéral du terme, mais bon... Il ne pouvait y avoir de long préliminaire dans ce genre de situations. En réalité, la suite avait était tellement intense qu'il ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher. Peut-être qu'il aurait juste aimé que Die l'encule avec plus de force, jusqu'à le rendre invalide et fou de plaisir... Il se reprocha immédiatement ses pensées bien trop obscènes pour ses oreilles mentales. Il aurait dû penser "le pénètre" ou "entre en lui", pas "l'encule", même si la bestialité de l'acte correspondait sûrement mieux au dernier terme...  
— Kao, j'ai l'impression d'avoir franchi un tabou, ça craint...  
— Pour que toi aussi tu ai cette impression, c'est qu'on a vraiment fait quelque chose de chaud...  
— Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Sembla se demander sincèrement le roux.  
L'autre se redressa un peu, juste pour s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours nu, et sincèrement perplexe. Il détourna rapidement les yeux.  
— Je te répondrai, mais seulement une fois que tu auras caché "ça". Je risque d'avoir envie de recommencer.  
Le plus jeune s'excusa vaguement et remonta son drap, juste assez pour masquer son entrejambe et sa jambe gauche. Il avait raison, la jambe droite était carrément moins excitante, pensa ironiquement le plus âgé avec un sourire amer.  
— C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû me douter que je craquerai. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point t'es fuckable, Die.  
— Je me permet de te retourner le compliment, répondit l'autre, l'air sincèrement flatté.  
— Merci.  
— Même si au final celui qui s'est fait fucker, c'était toi...  
Ils replongèrent dans un silence contemplatif, semblant commencer à réaliser ce qu'impliquait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Sûrement rien de bon en prévision. Zavez déjà essayé de dormir avec un partenaire plus que prenable et plus que sexy autour du cou ou dans les bras ? Bref, ils avaient intérêt à virer Shinya au plus vite. Parce que quoiqu'il en soit et quelque soit le plaisir qu'ils en aient retiré, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre. Die n'attendait rien, mais le voyait comme un ami et adulte responsable, et lui voulait tellement plus qu'il souhaitait éviter de se donner des faux espoirs.  
— Est-ce que je vais seulement réussir à te regarder en face demain matin, gémit le roux.  
— Calme-toi, le réprimanda son aîné, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais forcé ou quoique ce soit. Je me suis juste permis de saisir une perche que tu me tendais sûrement sans le vouloir.  
— Ouais, pour te la foutre dans le cul !  
Kaoru se sentit obligé de l'étouffer avec son oreiller pour mettre une fin à ces brusques accès de grossiertés qui les prenait depuis le début du chapitre. Puis il se glissa sous le drap trempé de sueur, et tourna le dos à son compagnon, à la recherche du sommeil de l'oubli. Il avait peu de chance de le trouver mais l'espoir l'avait toujours fait vivre. A côté de lui, le roux lui rendit son oreiller de la même manière qu'il l'avait reçu, ébauchant un début de bataille de polochon qu'ils arrêtèrent bien vite. Il était temps de dormir...  
Et surtout temps de ne plus penser au corps nu étendu de l'autre côté du lit.

Die eut une vague pensée désolée pour Kyo.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

_Youhou ! C'est chaud et c'est grossier d'un bout à l'autre. Mais j'avais la nette impression, non seulement que je devais arrêter d'éviter tous les lemons prévus sur mon plan d'action, même si encore une fois j'ai fait un pur raccourci, bien que pas mal imagé, mais aussi que ce chapitre nécessitait une écriture plus ou moins vulgaire ! Valà, valà, maintenant je vais aller dormir en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce que je viens d'écrire (nulle chance que je ne sois excitée par ça, pas d'inquiétude). Si vous voulez me taper sur les doigts, n'hésitez pas, je me sens d'humeur maso XD !  
(01/07/08 : 02:24)  
Aya, crevée _

(1) faut que je signale qu'en premier lieu j'avais marqué "pute dans un placard" sans le vouloir... comme quoi les lapsus !


End file.
